Silver Lining
by AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut
Summary: El chico Cullen nunca creyó todos los problemas que le podría traer una herencia... "-¡Regresame el golpe Masen! Te reto..." El sonrió cínicamente antes de responder... "-Abofetear es de niñas..."
1. Pilot

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

**.**

**Pilot.**

**.**

**23 de Diciembre. Detroit.**

**.**

Mirar la ciudad desde un doceavo piso, siempre era reconfortante. En especial en esas épocas donde, cuando el sol se iba y la ciudad se iluminaba artificialmente de tantos colores…

Faltaban 2 días para Navidad, y Edward, como desde hace 4 años, iba a hacer lo mismo; iría al departamento de Jasper a celebrar con él, y quizá, Rosalie llegara cargada de obsequios.

Como cada año.

Edward suspiró, y su aliento hizo una pequeña mancha en el cristal.

Últimamente su vida se estaba haciendo muy monótona. Desde que su madre le había presentado a su abuelo, su vida se volvió algo muy impersonal… a veces tenía la impresión de que su vida… no era eso, precisamente. Suya.

Un abuelo manejándolo desde la tumba. Patético.

Edward era un Masen, pero eso no lo supo hasta los 8 años, cuando en su fiesta de cumpleaños se apareció un anciano con un gesto de querer marcharse de inmediato de su casa.

Elizabeth, su madre, ordenó a Edward que se marchara a su habitación, pero el pequeño tenía curiosidad y se escondió en el armario más cercano a la sala, donde los adultos se sentaron a hablar. Ninguno de ellos parecía muy feliz, recordó Edward.

No recordaba precisamente de que habían hablado, eran vagos recuerdos, pero lo incluían a él.

Desde aquél día, todo había cambiado. Le dijo adiós a su infancia para convertirse en una especie de hombre de negocios pequeño.

Fue llevado a escuelas privadas, separado de sus amigos, obligado a estudiar cosas muy difíciles y a ver cada noche el noticiero para saber que ocurría en el mundo de los negocios.

Edward solo se atrevió a preguntar una vez a su abuelo porqué él tenía que hacer todo eso y los demás niños podían refrescarse y comer helados durante el verano, y con el rostro muy rígido, su abuelo le dijo que ellos eran niños cualquiera, que acabarían siendo sus empleados o limpiarían el suelo por donde pasara unos años adelante.

Edward no preguntó nada más.

Así que ahí estaba, diecisiete años después de esa visita del abuelo, y dos años después de la muerte de la misma persona.

Anthony se había ido de este mundo, dejándole la compañía a su cargo.

A veces lo odiaba.

Nunca quiso esa carga, no quería ser rico y poderoso. Aunque al menos el viejo le había permitido seguir viviendo con su madre.

Edward amaba a Elizabeth, su madre era algo muy importante para él, y sabía que ella sufría al ver a su único hijo dejar su infancia, pero por algún motivo que ella nunca quiso revelar, no impidió nada.

Elizabeth tampoco había tenido una vida demasiado sencilla, era madre soltera y obviamente, su familia nunca le había apoyado económicamente aunque fueran millonarios.

Su padre. De su padre si que sabía cosas.

Carlisle Cullen.

Ah, ese bastardo…

Al señor se le había hecho fácil tener dos chicas al mismo tiempo, pero no contaba con dejarlas embarazadas a las dos.

Elizabeth, al enterarse, corrió con sus padres a darles la noticia y a decirles que se casaría con Carlisle.

Carlisle no lo tomó tan bien, por lo que sabía, que era muy poco, rechazó a su madre y a su vez, sus abuelos la desheredaron por deshonrar a su familia. Elizabeth lo tomó como venía y superó todas las adversidades con su bebé. Solo ellos dos.

La que no era su madre, Esme Platt, era una heredera de una empresa naviera. Carlisle le declaró amor eterno y unos meses después, se casaron. Fue una boda por todo lo alto, publicada hasta en los periódicos. Edward aún recuerda estar buscando el videojuego que su madre le había ocultado por su mal comportamiento. En lugar de eso, encontró todos los periódicos y todas las revistas sociales donde esa boda era la gran noticia.

Cuando Edward nació, Carlisle insistió en darle su apellido. Elizabeth se negó, pero Carlisle la convenció diciendo que no era justo que el niño no supiera de donde venía. Idiota.

Más tarde, cuando Edward supo toda la verdad, se negó a seguir siendo llamado Cullen. Para todos, el era Edward Anthony Masen. Sin más.

Edward se sentó en su cómoda silla, jugueteando con una pluma en la mano y recordando todas las invitaciones de Carlisle para que se conocieran que había declinado. No tenía ni el más mínimo interés en él.

Sus pretextos siempre fueron tontos y Edward se reía de él.

Tenía una media hermana, según le había dicho su madre. No recordaba bien el nombre… Alison… Anna… Amanda… Oh, era Alice. Si, ese era su nombre.

No sabía nada más de la chica, y no le interesaba tampoco. Ella era el motivo por el cual Carlisle había abandonado a su madre.

Edward suspiró de nuevo. La verdad era que no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. Tenía que recoger aún el presente navideño de Jasper que encargó y si el reloj no le mentía, le quedaban veinte minutos para que la tienda cerrara.

-Jasper siempre tan complejo—dijo en voz baja. Había encargado una réplica exacta de un tanque de la segunda guerra mundial. Era costoso, y bien con ese dinero pudo haber comprado otra cosa, lo que fuera. Un Ferrari tal vez. Pero no, Jasper no lo hubiera apreciado tanto.

Edward se puso de pie y se acomodó el abrigo para salir de la oficina. Ya no había nadie en el edificio más que la vigilancia y unos cuantos conserjes nocturnos.

Estaba a punto de tocar el botón para llamar al elevador cuando su celular sonó.

Le sonrió a la pantalla. Justamente estaba pensando en ella.

-Hola mamá—fue su saludo—Aún no es Navidad, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te movieron el calendario otra vez?

-Hola Edward—no se oía feliz—No, nadie me ha movido el calendario.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

-Si, si. Yo estoy muy bien—suspiró—Edward, ha pasado algo. Quizá debas volver a Nueva York.

Edward frunció el ceño. Solo iba a Nueva York en mayo, para ver a su madre.

-¿Te paso algo?—preguntó.

-A mi no. Pero es importante que vengas.

-Mamá, si no me dices ahora que está pasando, no te prometo nada, yo…

-Es Carlisle, Edward. Murió hace unas horas—le interrumpió. A Edward casi se le cae el celular de las manos.

-¿Carlisle Cullen?

-¿Quién si no?

Edward relajó su postura.

-Bien, y ¿eso a nosotros qué? Ese hombre se desentendió de los Masen desde hace mucho tiempo mamá. Además, no creo que su "flamante" esposa nos reciba muy bien en el funeral.

-Carlisle estuvo aquí hoy. Antes de morir, claro. Fue temprano, yo regaba las plantas del jardín delantero y el salió de su lujoso auto. Me saludó y dijo un par de cosas extrañas sobre la muerte y el arrepentimiento antes de entregarme una carta con tu nombre y marcharse. Creo que sabía que su fin estaba cerca.

Edward pensó en mil cosas, y ninguna era buena.

-No cambia nada. Ya puedes ir quemando esa carta en la chimenea.

-Edward, por favor. Era tu padre, creo que se lo debes.

Edward rió sarcásticamente.

-Perdona que difiera madre, pero es al contrario. Ese señor _nos_ debía muchas cosas a nosotros.

Se hizo el silencio por un rato.

-Solo ven Edward. Por favor. Hazlo por mí, si quieres. No podemos dejar cosas sin resolver.

Edward se sentía confundido y un poco enojado. ¿Era quizá que su madre aún amaba a ese hombre? ¿Por qué le pedía eso?

Gruñó.

-No te prometo nada—repitió—Te llamaré más tarde.

Cortó la llamada sin dar oportunidad de contestar.

No quería volver a Nueva York. Le gustaba Detroit y su soledad.

_¿Qué dices? Hace un par de minutos te estabas quejando…_

Era cierto, pero no quería volver a Nueva York, se repitió.

Además, pensó con una sonrisa mientras se metía en el elevador. El equipo de Americano de Nueva York, los Jets, era una basura.

Nada como sus buenos Detroit Lions.

Ah bueno. Los Gigants no eran tan malos… Tal vez pudiera soportar eso…

La puerta del elevador se cerró.

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas! Si, ya se, empezando una historia nueva cuando no he actualizado las otras 2, lo se, lo se. Me disculpo por ello, pero ustedes saben que el final de "LQSEUELB" está muy cerca y me cuesta un montón dejarla ir. Fue mi primera hija exitosa :D hahaha. Esta historia se me ocurrió a la par, pero le di la oportunidad a la otra y creo que es tiempo de dejar salir esta.**

**Esta es una pequeñísima parte, nada de lo que acostumbro hacer, es una introducción, espero que les guste y espero que antes de que termine la semana, subir otro cap más largo, vale?**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, espero que nos sigamos viendo :D**


	2. Tienes que saber que

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

**.**

**1. Tienes que saber que…**

**.**

**Capítulo especial para Naie Masen Cullen. ¡Gracias por TODO nena! :D**

**.**

-Así que… ¿Piensas volver?—Edward siguió mirando por la ventana. Ni él sabía que responder.

-¿Edward?—suspiró.

-No lo se Jasper, no se que hacer.

Los Hale se miraron entre ellos, haciendo esa conexión rara de hermanos.

Edward hubiera querido pasar esa noche solo, reflexionando sobre las noticias recibidas, pero no dio ni dos pasos en la acera frente a su casa cuando fue atacado por sus primos.

Ah, si. Los hermanos Hale eran sus primos, por parte de su madre.

Ellos no fueron abducidos por su abuelo, y a veces, Edward les tenía envidia. ¿Por qué él sí y ellos no? Pero luego recapacitaba, nunca le desearía a nadie algo como lo que él vivió, y menos a dos personas que adoraba.

Rosalie se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él, poniendo su mano en el hombro.

-Está bien Ed, pase lo que pasé, nosotros te apoyaremos.

Edward alzó la mirada y le sonrió a su prima. Ella era hermosa, rubia, alta, figura perfecta y una de las modelos más solicitadas. Él la amaba como a una hermana.

-Gracias Rose.

Jasper también se paró y le palmeó la espalda.

-Lo que sea hermano—aseguró Jasper.

Jasper era un chico bastante serio, muy callado y atraía a las chicas como un imán con sus ojos azules, su cabellera miel y su cuerpo. El problema para ellas, era que él no estaba interesado…

Ah, no era gay, por supuesto, era solo que Jasper había crecido creyendo que él estaba en el mundo para encontrar a su gran amor. No tenía en cuenta las aventuras pero ni de chiste, y ninguna mujer le había gustado lo suficiente como para hacerla su novia e intentar ser feliz.

A Edward le gustaba bromear con él, diciendo que moriría soltero y con veinte gatos. Jasper lo ignoraba siempre.

-Está bien Jazz.

-Pero… ¿Quieres oír mi opinión?

-Claro Rose, sabes que siempre les escucho.

-Uh… sabes que tampoco nosotros éramos fanáticos de nuestro padre. Se la pasaba trabajando, de un país a otro, y nunca supimos si tenía varias mujeres, pero no importaba. Mamá se empeñaba en que nosotros siguiéramos pensando en él como nuestro padre, y yo lo hice, hasta los catorce, cuando de verdad me di cuenta que no le importaba su familia. Creo que Jasper hizo lo mismo. Cuando murió, bueno, mamá estaba destrozada. Recuerdo haberle preguntado el porqué de su tristeza si hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía. Le dije que si él no la extrañaba, entonces ella tampoco debería. Ella solo lloró más y me asusté, así que huí. Unos días después, nos reunió a mi hermano y a mí y dijo que no importaba sus errores, él era nuestro padre y siempre nos había amado, a pesar de todo.

Le di una sonrisa triste a Rose.

-Ya me sabía esa historia Rose, ¿Por qué la repites ahora?

-Yo creo que Rosalie quiere hacerte ver, que tu madre es como la nuestra, independientemente de que eran hermanas. Ellas seguían y seguirán amando a esos hombres hasta el día de su muerte, y esperan que nosotros lo hagamos también.

-No puedo querer a Carlisle Cullen, ni siquiera tenerle aprecio. ¿Qué clase de bastardo es si de repente se acuerda de mi madre y de mí?

-Tú llevas su apellido Edward.

-Oh si, solo porque Elizabeth fue muy débil como para rechazarlo…-se arrepintió de inmediato, no debía decir esas cosas de su madre—Escuchen, ya se que llevo el Cullen en mi, no me hace gracia y me encantaría quitarlo, pero se que Elizabeth se enojaría mucho si lo hago, así que solo me conformo con ser llamado Masen. El Cullen no significa más que cunas cuantas letras en mis documentos legales, eso es todo.

-Ella quiere que vayas…-Rosalie adoraba a Elizabeth, por eso la apoyaba—Y tiene una carta, ¿quién sabe? Igual y es una gran herencia para ti.

-Como si la necesitara Rose. El abuelo se encargó de hacerme millonario, ¿Por qué iba a querer un poco más? No soy avaricioso.

Los Hale se vieron otra vez y Edward se irritó. Maldición, si tenían algo que decir, que lo dijeran en su cara.

-Díselo Jasper.

-¿Decirme qué?—Edward cada vez confiaba menos en sus primos.

Jasper siguió mirando a Rosalie por un largo tiempo, como preguntándole algo. La irritación crecía…

-Ah, bien. No importa lo que decidas Edward, Rosalie y yo iremos a Nueva York.

-¿Qué ustedes qué?—dijo lentamente.

-Elizabeth nos llamó también. Ella necesita todo el apoyo moral que puedan darle, así que iremos—Edward entrecerró los ojos. Eso era muy sospechoso.

-No, no es cierto, ella quiere obligarme a ir de todas las maneras posibles. No lo haré. No caeré en ese juego.

-Bien, no lo hagas, venimos hoy a despedirnos. Partiremos mañana por la mañana, así llegaremos por la tarde al entierro.

-Ustedes ni siquiera conocen a Carlisle—les dijo entre dientes.

-No, pero sí a Elizabeth. Iremos por ella.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose. Edward pudo sentir sus defensas caer… y pudo sentir que los Hale lo sabían. Demonios.

-No quiero ir.

-Pero lo harás—Rosalie tenía esa sonrisita suficiente que odiaba.

-Si, lo haré. Ya pueden decirle a mi madre que su artimaña funcionó.

-Puedes decírselo tu mismo—habló Jasper—Pasaremos navidad con ella y creo que te veremos más alegre que todos los años pasados.

-Lo dudo mucho—gruñó.

-¡Oh, vamos Masen! No seas tan amargado. Verás a tu madre, nosotros estaremos ahí como cada año. Nada podría ser peor—dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

-Ah si, hay algo peor. No entregarles sus presentes de navidad.

Los tres se rieron y Edward caminó a su armario para sacar los regalos.

Jasper casi llora de felicidad al ver el tanque, abrazó a Edward en repetidas ocasiones y no se apartó de su regalo en ningún momento. Rosalie, al contrario, gimió.

-Awww, Edward, maldición. Lo compraste en esa tienda de antigüedades del centro, ¿no es así?

-Si, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡Que yo compré uno igual!

Edward no sabía que decir, pero Jasper les reconfortó a ambos diciendo que mientras más, mejor. Después de eso, le entregó a Rosalie las prendas de la colección de invierno de Chanel que le faltaban para tenerla completa. Ella parecía bastante feliz, así que Edward se dio por servido.

Cerca de la media noche, los Hale se despidieron.

-Te queremos en el aeropuerto a las 6 Edward, sin excusas, sabes que soy capaz de venir aquí por ti, no lo dudes.

-No lo hago Rose. Estaré ahí, pero… ¿Qué pasa con mi boleto?

Rosalie y Jasper se sonrieron en complicidad. Claro…

-Está todo arreglado. No te preocupes.

-Oh, vaya. Compraron mi boleto y todo. Díganme algo, ¿Y qué si yo me negaba?

-No lo harías. Sigues haciendo lo que sea por tu madre.

-Pero pude decir que estaba sumido en montañas de trabajo.

-Yo hubiera dicho que eso es una mentira del tamaño del universo—dijo Jasper—Amigo, trabajo contigo, de verdad necesitas unas vacaciones. No haz tomado unas jamás, y no juego.

-Ya lo se.

-Bien, dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir, haz tu maleta Edward, te veremos en unas horas.

Todos se despidieron y cuando Edward cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, pensó seriamente en lo que acababa de aceptar… y rogaba internamente porque este no fuera el primer paso hacia su desgracia.

.

-…Estaremos aterrizando en Nueva York en un par de minutos…

_Un par de minutos._

Eso fue todo lo que Edward necesitó oír para que la realidad le golpeara. Estaba en Nueva York, Carlisle Cullen había muerto, dejó una carta para él, tenía que enfrentarse a quien sabe cuanta horrorosa gente en el funeral que seguramente le odiaba por ser el hijo bastardo del difunto. Empezando por la esposa y la otra hija.

¿En qué maldito momento aceptó esto?

-Aceptaste. Eso es todo. Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto que parece que tu cabeza va a explotar.

Le gruñó a Rosalie, parecía que siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Eran casi las 5 cuando le marcó a Elizabeth. Ella contestó casi de inmediato y eso preocupó a Edward. ¿Sería que ella no dormía? Su madre rápidamente explicó que había tenido pesadillas y que no pudo volver a dormir. Por supuesto que no le creyó.

Cuando le anunció que esa misma tarde llegaría a Nueva York, desbordaba felicidad por el auricular. Edward intentó pasarlo por alto pidiendo el nombre y la dirección del cementerio. Llegarían ahí.

Mientras veía a la gente comenzar a recoger su equipaje de mano, Edward pensó que él y su madre siempre habían sido muy solitarios.

Elizabeth nunca se consiguió a alguien más, y de niño, Edward estaba agradecido de que no manchara la memoria de su padre de ese modo. Claro que en ese entonces, él no sabía la verdad y cuando la supo, empezó a creer que su madre necesitaba encontrar a alguien que la quisiera a ella, solo a ella. Nunca lo quiso buscar.

Edward, por su parte, nunca estuvo dado a ser un Casanova de adolescente. No lo tenía permitido, en primer lugar. Los negocios, la empresa de su abuelo se convirtieron en su mayor prioridad. Después, cuando el viejo murió y tuvo toda la libertad del mundo, descubrió que no tenía mucho interés en una aventura con una chica. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la mentalidad de Jasper con respecto a "la chica correcta" no estaba tan equivocada. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a esperar años. Era solo que por el momento, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de una chica también.

-Andando Edward, es un poco tarde ya.

Las siguientes horas pasaron un tanto confusas. De hecho, él estaba en una especie de trance, porque solo podía seguir a Rose y a Jasper. Ellos hicieron todo, recogieron las maletas, alquilaron un auto y lo condujeron a casa de su madre.

Cuando él pudo divisar la casa azul celeste, con sus ventanas blancas y el jardín perfectamente cuidado con esas figuras de duendes que aborrecía cuando era niño, reaccionó.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Creí que iríamos directamente al cementerio.

Jasper estacionó antes de girarse en el asiento y responder.

-Creímos que sería mejor ducharnos y vestirnos apropiadamente antes e aparecer por ahí. Sabemos donde guarda Elizabeth la llave extra.

Oh si, Edward también lo sabía.

Debajo de esos duendes del mal.

Ellos bajaron del auto y acordaron que los chicos pondrían el equipaje en el porche mientras Rose buscaba entre todos esos duendes.

Una hora, veinticinco minutos después, todos ellos estaban listos para partir. Edward se sentía un poco sofocado en su traje negro de marca y cada cinco segundos se aflojaba la corbata, negra también que descansaba sobre la camisa blanca.

Rosalie se le acercó, le brindó un manotazo y le puso mala cara.

-Cielos Edward, como sigas haciendo eso, te amarraré. ¡Compórtate! Tu ropa se está arrugando.

-Lo siento. Estoy un poco alterado. No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto. Creo… que lo mejor será que me quede en casa, ustedes vayan. No se preocupen por mí.

-Ni de broma hermano—respondió Jasper a sus espaldas. Él estaba usando el mismo conjunto que Edward-¿Crees puedes dejarnos abandonados a nuestra suerte con todas esas miradas de odio y curiosidad que nos van a brindar? Ya puedes ir olvidando esa idea. Este es el plan; iremos los 3, luciremos serenos y no haremos caso de toda esa gente. Solo brindaremos nuestro apoyo a Elizabeth y unas cuantas horas después, todo habrá terminado. Seremos libres de marcharnos.

Rosalie asintió y se giró luciendo ese vestido negro que llevaba.

Edward tuvo que tragarse todo su miedo y reemplazarlo por falso coraje.

El plan de Jasper no podía fallar. Ellos estaban juntos en esto.

.

-…El señor finalmente ha reclamado a uno de nuestros hermanos más queridos. Carlisle Cullen estaría orgulloso de verlos a todos ustedes aquí. Él sabía lo amado que era y sabemos bien que se lo merecía, por ser un hombre tan justo, honesto, bueno, caritativo y amable con los demás. Dios ha decidido que era tiempo de tenerlo con él, y nosotros debemos estar dichosos, porque en el cielo, Carlisle estará…

Edward estaba a punto de mandar todo a la basura y largarse de ahí.

El sacerdote llevaba treinta minutos hablando de lo "bueno" y "adorable" y "considerado" que había sido Carlisle en vida. Si, seguro…

Podría apostar su compañía a que le habían pagado una buena cantidad a ese anciano para que dijera todo eso. Ah, la iglesia ahora estaba llena de hombres que se dejaban sobornar.

Además, las miradas no paraban de caerle. Y los susurros también.

"_¿Ese es el hijo bastardo?"_

"_¡Es un sin vergüenza! ¿Cómo se atreve a pararse por aquí?"_

"_Ya estará contento con el buen Carlisle muerto…"_

"_Y encima viene con su madre que no es mi la mitad de hermosa que Esme…"_

La cabeza empezaba a punzarle fuerte de lo mucho que estaba apretando los dientes, conteniéndose de gritarles tres o cuatro verdades a la cara a esas viejas chismosas. Deberían regresar a sus telenovelas en lugar de meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

Jasper estaba notando la tensión de su primo, y tenía la mano fijamente puesta en su hombro, conteniéndolo.

El sacerdote terminó su falso discurso, y supuso que pidió que todos pasaran a colocar sus flores y eso porque la gente comenzó a moverse.

Rosalie acompañó a Elizabeth, con un par de rosas rojas y todas las miradas se fijaron en ellas. Edward se tensó aún más.

Maldición, deseaba tanto que esas miradas desaparecieran. Él podía soportar todo el odio del mundo, pero no su madre. Ella era frágil y no tenía la culpa de nada. Su único error había sido enamorarse y entregarle todo al hombre equivocado. Aunque sonara a telenovela barata.

-Tranquilo Edward. Ella está con Rose. Sabrá defenderla perfectamente en caso de que algo pase.

Eso era cierto. Rosalie no se dejaba de nada ni de nadie. Su carácter era fuerte y quizá esa era la razón por la que ella no tenía un novio. No le importaba, decía que tenía más que suficiente con sus dos chicos.

Cada segundo que vio a su madre separada de él fue una tortura. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero la amaba tanto que no importaba.

-¿Edward?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Quién es esa chica?—miró rápidamente a Jasper que señalaba disimuladamente a una chica.

Él la reconoció de inmediato. Veía esos ojos verdes cada mañana. Pero como diferencia, los suyos no estaban llenos de odio y resentimiento.

Edward suspiró antes de responderle a Jasper.

-Es la hija de Carlisle. La otra.

-Oh… Bueno, parece que ella nos ama menos que todos los demás, si es que eso es posible.

Edward rió bajito. No esperaba nada más de esa niña. Aunque de niña ya no tuviese nada. Era, de hecho, más grande que él por unos cuantos días.

No sabía cuál era el aspecto de la viuda, nunca tomó muchas molestias, pero supuso que era la señora que estaba a la derecha de la chica, con los ojos rojos y los labios temblorosos.

Se parecían. El cabello era color negro intenso y el rostro era de la misma forma.

Edward había sacado el cabello cobrizo de su madre. Así que lo único que los unía, eran los ojos… y unos cuantos lazos de sangre…

De pronto, la señora llorona lo miró. A él. Fijamente.

Edward no supo que hacer. En los ojos color miel no había nada más que tristeza. Lo miró por largos segundos, sin decirle nada.

-¿Edward?—él tuvo que desviar la mirada para ver a su madre.

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien hijo?—Edward volvió a mirar a la señora antes de contestar. Ella ya miraba a sus zapatos.

-Eh… si. Si madre, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú?—su madre soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo que también. No fue tan difícil dejarlo ir.

-Tía Elizabeth, creo que será mejor que partamos.

-Hay una pequeña reunión, después de esto. Esme me lo informó…-cielo santo, su madre se veía tan débil.

-Mamá, no iremos ahí. No voy a soportar que te humillen más. Vayamos a casa, tienes que descansar un poco.

Ella asintió sin convicción. De verdad estaba muy mal…

-Nosotros la llevaremos—aseguró Jasper. Rosalie le tomó de un brazo y Jasper por el otro.

Edward iba a seguirlos por detrás cuando chocó con algo… o con alguien.

-Perdone. No era mi intención. ¿Sabe dónde está la señorita Cullen?

Era una chica. Una chica preciosa. Con cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. Su piel pálida estaba ligeramente sonrojada por el choque. Edward solo la miró.

-¿Señor?—insistió ella.

-Ah… la… ¿La señorita Cullen?—preguntó.

-Si, Alice Cullen. ¿La conoce?

-Yo…

-¡Aquí estás! Creí que no vendrías—alguien dijo detrás de él. Edward recibió un pequeño empujón perfectamente intencional cuando la hija de Carlisle pasó para llegar a la chica.

-Lo lamento tanto Alice… mi madre tuvo un problema en el establecimiento y me fue imposible llegar antes.

Se abrazaron por unos segundos. Edward se sentía como un intruso, pero no se podía mover.

Entonces, la chica del cabello castaño lo miró, y la otra debió darse cuenta, porque también se giró.

A diferencia de la castaña, ella lo miró resentida.

-Así que el hijo pródigo decidió volver.

-Un gusto—respondió Edward.

-Si… me gustaría decir lo mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por mi madre.

-Oh, claro. Le dije a mamá que era bastante grosero que la invitara, pero ella es de buen corazón y no le gusta guardar rencores…

Edward le entrecerró los ojos. La chica era maleducada. Y estaba resentida. Bien, ella le acababa de dar un pase libre. Sin contemplaciones, sin remordimiento por comportarse mal.

Sonrió.

-Ojalá tú pudieras decir lo mismo. ¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿Tienes miedo a que tu _papi_ me haya dejado su herencia? ¿A qué te pueda dejar en la calle?

Ella enrojeció de ira. La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó.

-Mi padre no era estúpido. Él sabía muy bien la clase de imbécil que eres. Jamás te dejaría nada de lo suyo.

-Si, bueno. Creo que no conocías muy bien a tu padre entonces, fue lo bastante considerado como para dejarme una carta.

Empezó a temblar.

-¡Mientes!—la gente comenzaba a mirarlos.

-Ah querida. Yo soy un Masen, los Masen no nos basamos en mentiras para conseguir cosas, a diferencia de los Cullen.

La chica soltó un grito antes de correr con la cara desfigurada de coraje contra Edward. Él estaba listo para neutralizar su ataque cuando vio que alguien la alejaba de él.

Era Jasper.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame quien quiera que seas! ¡Voy a romperle la cara! ¡Se arrepentirá de lo que ha dicho! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Edward! ¡Maldición! Tu madre nos está esperando en el auto.

La gente se acercó a nosotros, como temerosa de que hacer. De entre todos ellos, salió la mujer de Carlisle.

-¡Alice! ¡Es el entierro de tu padre!

Eso pareció calmar a la chica un poco, que se dedicó a deshacerse del agarre de Jasper en lugar de querer matar a Edward desde sus brazos.

Jasper la soltó y se acercó a Edward.

-Vámonos—le susurró este.

Mientras se marchaban, Edward pasó junto a la chica castaña. Ella lo miraba confusa, como si lo reconociera pero no supiera de donde.

No era su asunto.

Cuando llegaron, subieron a los asientos delanteros del auto. Jasper había hecho un buen trabajo alquilando un Mercedes.

-¿Qué te detuvo, Edward?—preguntó su madre.

Sus ojos ya estaban rojos. Ella había llorado en su ausencia.

-Nada mamá. Unas cuantas personas me ofrecieron sus condolencias—Ahá, como si alguna de esas personas lo vieran a él con buenos ojos. Pero no iba a decirle a su madre que había tenido un enfrentamiento con la hija de los Cullen.

Ella pareció creérselo, pero Rosalie no.

Edward no iba a dar explicaciones ahora.

.

-Me da gusto que todos ustedes estén aquí. Por fin pasaré una navidad tranquila en casa.

Todos estaban en la sala, tomando un chocolate caliente.

-Nosotros también estamos contentos tía Elizabeth—le aseguró Rose apretando su mano.

-Oh, Rosie, gracias. Puedes llamarme Liz, eso es más corto.

Llevaban mucho tiempo ahí sentados. Ya era casi media noche, y en todo ese tiempo, no había despegado los ojos de su madre, preocupado. Lucía muy mal, casi deprimida, pero intentando guardarse todo.

Hablaban de cosas sin sentido, de sus vidas, de lo bien que iba la empresa, del clima… Edward intentó muchas veces sacar la vida de su madre al tema, pero ella solo hablaba de su jardín, de su casa grande y de sus vecinos amables para después hablar de otra cosa.

Se había cansado la vez número veinte. No soltaría nada.

-Creo que si todos queremos que Santa Claus nos traiga obsequios, es hora de ir a la cama.

Elizabeth se puso de pie, beso a los Hale en las mejillas y luego se dirigió a Edward.

-Oh, Edward, cariño. Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también mamá.

Ellos se dieron un gran abrazo que duró varios minutos.

Cuando se separaron, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Edward las quitó con sus pulgares.

-Todo está bien ahora. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

Ella rio musicalmente.

-Seguro, después me arroparás, me contarás un cuento de tres minutos y me traerás al señor Salchicha para que no vengan las pesadillas, ¿no es así?

Edward se sonrojó. Detrás de su madre, las risas de sus primos eran evidentes.

-Mamá…

-Tranquilo pequeño. Solo bromeo. Me iré a la cama, pero antes, quiero darte esto.

Ella se movió y regresó con un papel color crema.

Edward gimió.

-Elizabeth... dije que la quemaras.

-Estás aquí ahora, puedes hacerlo tu mismo, después de leerla—Edward miró el papel como si fueran muchas arañas—Por favor Edward, solo léela. Si la hizo, es por algo importante. No quise abrirla, es derecho tuyo.

Edward no dijo nada. No quería decir nada.

-Se que harás lo correcto cariño. Te amo—le besó la mejilla y se retiró del lugar.

Jasper y Rosalie se le acercaron.

-También creemos que sería bueno que la leyeras. Buenas noches primo—Rosalie le besó la mejilla y salió.

Jasper solo le palmeó el brazo.

-Feliz Navidad Edward—y se fue.

El silencio se hizo su único compañero y cedió. Era el único modo de dejar esto olvidado.

El sobre tenía su nombre escrito con una letra pulcra y en tinta negra.

Suspiró y se dedicó a leer la única página que su padre le había dedicado:

_Edward._

_Se que tal vez te sorprenda leer esto, y que quizá lo estés haciendo a la fuerza. Me han contado que tienes un carácter muy fuerte y que no soy de tu agrado. Lo comprendo._

_Ah, hijo. Hoy tuve un presentimiento. Voy a morir. No me preguntes como lo se, solo lo hago._

_Tengo tantas cosas sin resolver… tú y Elizabeth son las más importantes._

_Yo se que le hice daño a tu madre, pero tienes que saber, que no fue mi intención, yo de verdad la quería, pero no planeaba casarme con ella. Esas palabras no se oyen bien, pero es mi única defensa. No podía brindarle una vida de infelicidad cuando ella se merecía más de lo que hay en la tierra._

_Esme me necesitaba más, y la amaba demasiado como para dejarla a su suerte con mi pequeña Alice._

_En vida, intenté contactar contigo, medio arreglar las cosas, pero no me lo permitiste. ¿Cómo podía culparte por ello? Está bien, lo entiendo. Solo me hubiera gustado que fueras más flexible._

_No me odies por el resto de tu vida hijo, el odio es un mal sentimiento._

_Cuando al fin me haya ido, no podré dejarte nada de mí, en el aspecto sentimental, claro, así que intentaré compensarlo de otra manera._

_Estás en mi testamento, siempre lo haz estado. Hay una gran sorpresa para ti. Se que no necesitas de mi dinero. Eres tan rico como tu difunto abuelo te quiso hacer._

_Te llamarán para la lectura, asiste._

_Siempre serás mi hijo, y espero que con el tiempo, sepas perdonarme._

_Carlisle Cullen._

No bien hubo acabado de leer la carta, Edward la arrugó entre sus manos.

Ese… bastardo…

¿Qué era esa carta? ¿Una confirmación de todo lo que ya sabía? ¿Qué su madre no le había sido suficiente? ¿Qué él era un idiota sin compasión? ¿Quería comprarlo con su dinero? ¿Quería fomentar su odio?

Edward estaba tan enojado… Quería romper algo, quemar algo, ¡Hacer algo!

Tal vez pudiera entrar al cementerio y pisotear la tumba de Carlisle. No llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, así que tal vez sintiera sus patadas…

Respiró profundo e intentó tranquilizarse.

Fuera como fuera, Carlisle Cullen estaba muerto ahora, quizá no había recibido lo que merecía en la tierra, pero el infierno ya se estaba ocupando de él.

Aventó la carta al fuego con todo el gusto del mundo.

**.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :D Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo donde ya apareció Alice, Esme, Elizabeth y una misteriosa castaña… hahahaha. La carta ya fue leída por Edward y ¡uff! No lo tomó muy bien :S :)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Les invito a contarme!**

**Muchas muchas gracias a todos sus alertas, y favoritos, y especial mente a sus reviews a Naie Masen Cullen, xQx-abi-sara-xx y a Srocfel Cullen. Gracias nenas!**

**Por cierto, a las 2 últimas, les intenté contestar, pero ahora se responde por inbox y no tienen esa opción activada, así que no pude :O Pero mil gracias, Srocfel, me hiciste sonrojar xD.**

**Nos vemos pronto chicas, ahora me voy a ver el partido de la Sub-17 de México. Go México! :D hehehehehe.**

**Cuídense, como estoy de vacaciones, nos leeremos más pronto :D**


	3. El Dichoso Testamento

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

**.**

**3. El dichoso testamento.**

**.**

**Gracias a las chicas que me agregaron a favoritos, a las alertas y a los pocos pero preciosos reviews. Sin ustedes, no estaría aquí. Y especialmente a mi mami que aunque dice que la cambié y muchas otras mentiras, la quiero mucho y me hace feliz que me lea :D.**

**.**

La mañana era bastante calmada, pensó Edward mientras veía al sol salir por la ventana de la cocina.

Eran las seis ya, él estaba tomando su segundo café y la actividad en los suburbios era casi nula.

Que raro… solo en el edificio donde tenía su departamento en Detroit, el ruido de gente movilizándose para empezar el día, empezaba a las cinco y media. A veces a las cuatro… Y ni hablar del resto de la calle, en la que había varios negocios importantes.

Edward suspiró. No había tenido una buena noche, todo por la bendita carta. Su madre no quiso oírle hablar de ello. Ahora mismo, estaba en el jardín trasero, acomodando unos rosales.

No quería nada que viniera de Carlisle, no quería su dinero, como él mismo sabía y había escrito, su abuelo ya lo había hecho millonario y por sus propios medios se convirtió en multimillonario.

La puerta sonó. ¿Quién podría ser?

Desde afuera, vio a su madre levantar la mirada, como preguntándose lo mismo, por medio de gestos, Edward le indicó que ya iba él.

Salió de la cocina, y cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, Rosalie le sorprendió: Jamás la había visto tan despeinada, con unas ojeras enormes, la cara pálida y demacrada y su pijama de franela no la hacía ver mucho mejor. Ah, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad…

-Cielos prima, ¿dejaste a la hermosa diva en Detroit? Cuando te vi ahí me diste el susto de mi vida… Creí que era un trol nocturno o algo.

Ella se frotó los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos.

-Ha-ha. Muy gracioso Edward. ¡Tuve una pésima noche!

-Yo se de eso, pero dudo que nuestras preocupaciones sean las mismas…

-¿Preocupaciones? ¡Ya quisiera yo que hubiera sido eso! ¡Era un maldito gato! Me asomé varias veces, es anaranjado y tiene ojos oscuros… es el gato del mal, estoy segura. Además, el colchón era bastante incómodo…-de inmediato se cubrió la boca con las manos y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Que mamá no te oiga decir eso! Se esfuerza mucho en las habitaciones de invitados.

-Si, lo se… No le vayas a decir nada Edward Masen porque irás directo a hacerle compañía a tu padre en el cementerio.

La cara de Edward se ensombreció, pero Rosalie no se sentía culpable en absoluto.

Antes de que él le respondiera que eso no le hacía gracia, unos golpes insistentes en la puerta, le recordaron a que iba.

-Ve a la cocina antes de que te diga un par de verdades. Y por amor de Dios, no le provoques un infarto a mi madre con tu aspecto.

-¡Oh, cállate, Masen!

Edward se rio un poco y cuando llegó al recibidor, la persona del otro lado de la puerta, volvía a golpear y la abrió.

Era un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, con un traje café y peinado todo para atrás, lucía muy serio e impaciente. Estaba equivocado, en Detroit, las visitas no empezaban hasta las nueve o hasta que uno estuviera decente para recibir a las personas.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?—preguntó.

-¿El señor Edward Cullen?

Edward hizo una mueca, nadie que trajera noticias buenas podía llamarlo "Cullen" en lugar de "Masen".

-Soy yo.

-Bien, traigo una notificación del abogado Emmett McCarthy.

El hombre le extendió una nota en papel amarillo. Edward frunció el ceño mientras la recibía.

-¿Sabe para qué es?

-No muy bien, un testamento me pareció escuchar. Pero se lo explican todo muy bien adentro, me tengo que retirar. Con su permiso señor Cullen, que tenga un buen día.

-Igual para usted…-mencionó ausente mientras cerraba la puerta con las caderas e intentaba abrir el recado. Una vez abierto, empezó a leer.

_._

_De: Emmett McCarthy._

_Para: Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y señora Elizabeth Masen._

_Estimado señor Cullen y señora Masen:_

_El motivo de esta notificación es debido a que se requiere su presencia en el domicilio de los Cullen, para la lectura del testamento del finado; Carlisle Cullen._

_La reunión se llevará a cabo a las seis de la tarde en punto del día 26 de Diciembre del año en curso, por lo cual, se le pide que, de ser posible, llegue unos minutos antes._

_Sin nada más que agregar, esperamos verlo._

_Emmett McCarthy. Abogado._

_._

Justo lo que Edward había esperado evitar. El dichoso testamento. Era ese día, dentro de unas horas.

Podía simplemente asistir y después largarse de ahí.

Su madre…

Ah, podía llevarla a unas vacaciones en Detroit, que pasara año nuevo por ahí y quizá convencerla de que se quedara más tiempo, hasta que la ciudad hiciera su magia, que se enamorara de ella.

Si, ya podía olvidar esa parte. Sabía lo aferrada que podía ser, negándose a abrir los ojos a los nuevos panoramas y enfurruñándose hasta lograr convencerlo de llevarla a casa.

Sus pies le habían llevado sin darse cuenta, de vuelta a la cocina, donde su madre ya preparaba el desayuno y Rosalie jugueteaba con un salero.

-Hola mamá, trol nocturno…-se sentó frente a Rosalie que sonreía sospechosamente y estuvo a punto de preguntarle el por qué, pero sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

-¡Edward! ¡No seas grosero con tu prima!—Su madre ya se alejaba blandiendo la cuchara de madera el el aire. Edward dejó salir una queja.

-Gracias, querida tía—dijo Rosalie con una dulzura extrema.

Edward y Rosalie se miraron por varios minutos, ella con su sonrisa inocente y él con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que a él, se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Mamá? Rosalie no tuvo una buena noche, ¿y sabes por qué? Me ha dicho que tu colchón es pésimo, la peor habitación que ha tenido jamás.

Edward pensó que con esa revelación, Rosalie estaría atrapada ante la furia de su madre, pero… pero ella seguía sonriendo…

-Ah, Edward, ese es un pésimo truco. Mira que intentar difamar a tu prima con algo así… Me ha dicho que no se ve tan bien porque el gato de la señora Jordan le ha molestado toda la noche. Tú sabes que la pobrecita es viuda e intenta consolarse con sus gatos…

-¡Esa no es la historia completa! ¡Te mintió!

-Es descortés levantarle falsos a la gente solo por venganza primo. No puedo creer que hagas esto—Rosalie se veía ofendida, era una gran actriz…

-Bien, dos contra una, y encima son chicas. Lo vamos a dejar así. ¿Dónde demonios está Jasper cuando se le necesita?

-¿Alguien dijo Jasper?

Su primo apareció en la puerta de la cocina, completamente aseado, afeitado y vestido con un traje gris perla.

-¿Jasper?

-¿Si, Edward?

-¿Estás consiente de que son cerca de las seis y media?

-Si, completamente—Jasper se sentó a su derecha después de besar a su hermana y a su tía en la mejilla como buenos días.

-¿Y que estamos en una especie de… "vacaciones"?

-Ahá…

-Entonces… Explícame por qué estas vestido con traje tan temprano como si fueras a la oficina.

Jasper soltó una risita.

-Querido primo, el estar presentable siempre lo es todo…-sonó tan arrogante que hasta llamó la atención de Elizabeth, que se giró de el refrigerador para verlo con los ojos agrandados-¡No es cierto! No me miren así. Es la costumbre, siempre hago esto…

-¡Ah!—dijo Rosalie—Y deberías ver cuando le obligas a tomar vacaciones, Edward. ¡A las cinco ya está deambulando por la casa, limpiando todo una y mil veces!

-¿Es en serio?—Jasper asintió—Yo creo que la chica con la que te cases, tendrá que ser tan seria, tan centrada, tan organizada y tan madrugadora como tú.

-Si, eso creo también.

-Vale chicos, después pueden hablar de sus futuras bodas, por ahora, ayúdenme a poner la mesa.

-Mamá—dijo Edward cuando ella le dio un cuenco con huevos—No quiero casarme, ahora ni en los próximos diez, veinte años. Siempre serás la única chica de mi vida—Rosalie carraspeó—Tú y el trol nocturno, claro.

-¿Trol nocturno? ¿De qué me perdí?—preguntó Jasper, que ponía manteles y cubiertos.

-Oh, de nada importante—Respondió su hermana mientras servía jugo y café—Tu primo es un tonto que inventa apodos sin sentido.

-¡Pero "Trol Nocturno" me gusta! Es original y perfecto para ti por las mañanas…

Apenas Jasper terminó de decir eso, Edward escupió el café que Rosalie le acababa de dar por la risa.

-¡Edward!—gritó su mamá pasándole una servilleta-¡Es asqueroso! No lo hacías desde que tenías tres.

Edward se limpió con cuidado, y cuando pudo respirar, se empezó a reir.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿No decías que solo se debía por el gato? Ah, prima… esto es épico…-y volvió a reir.

-¿Quieres decir que la viste al natural? Es horrible, sin ofender Rose, sabes que es cierto.

-No se para que necesita uno enemigos si tu hermano puede cumplir ese papel perfectamente… Ahora ustedes dos, terminen de poner la mesa. ¡Tengo hambre!

El desayuno se produjo en un ambiente muy familiar, lleno de bromas y risas, aparte de las anécdotas que tenían para contar por todo el tiempo que habían estado separados.

-Así que… ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?—preguntó Rosalie, Edward instintivamente dirigió su mirada al pedazo de papel que le había sido entregado poco tiempo atrás.

-Pueden salir a disfrutar Nueva York. Para jóvenes como ustedes, tiene un montón de atracciones.

-No te vamos a dejar aquí, tía Elizabeth—respondió Jasper.

-Yo ya estoy vieja para esas cosas, solo los demoraría.

-Eh… de hecho tienes que salir conmigo mamá—dijo Edward sin saber cómo comenzar todo lo del testamento.

-¿De qué hablas…? Ah, no, Edward Masen. Si piensas llevarme otra vez a la ciudad a comprar ropa o cosas así de innecesarias, tendré que oponerme.

-Nada de lo que te compro es innecesario mamá, lo hago porque te quiero, pero esta vez no se trata de ello. La persona que tocó la puerta fue un mensajero. Quieren que tú y yo asistamos a la lectura del testamento de… Carlisle.

Elizabeth lo miró por largo rato, como confundida.

-¿"Quieren"? ¿Nosotros?

-Si, tu y yo. La nota lo dice explícitamente.

-¿Hoy?

-A las seis—concluyó.

-¿Carlisle quería que…? ¿Con su esposa y su otra hija…? Estoy segura de que mi presencia no será muy necesaria, seguro solo quiere… disculparse o algo… puedes ir tú, hijo, y yo…

-Tienes que venir conmigo, mamá. Creo que si no asistes, no se leerá, y no me hace más feliz que a ti tener que asistir y eso, pero velo de esta manera; una vez concluida esa reunión, seremos libres de esa familia.

Elizabeth aceptó, como si no tuviera otra opción, y la verdad, era que no la tenía.

.

-Siempre podemos faltar…

Edward escuchó a su madre en el asiento del copiloto del Mercedes.

Estaba muy nerviosa, desde que le dijo la noticia. Él había intentado calmarla contándole su vida y hablando de cosas triviales, pero no funcionó.

Ahora estaban frente a la mansión de los Cullen, en una zona bastante exclusiva de Nueva York. Cuando atravesaron la verja de entrada, Edward se dio cuenta de que esa casa era un monumento a la ostentosidad. Sintió que los odiaba aún más a todos…

Con un suspiro (era como el doscientos que daba en todo el día) apagó el motor y se dirigió a su madre.

-Escucha mamá. No permitiré que ellas te ataquen. Yo estoy aquí y puedo defenderte perfectamente bien de cualquier persona, lo sabes. Bueno… solo Rosalie te defendería mejor, pero eso es porque es una loca.

Su intento de broma le sacó una sonrisa muy sencilla a su madre. Al menos era algo.

Salió de su asiento y caso golpea a un Jaguar plateado. Maldijo en voz baja. Después, se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a su madre.

Ella se había vestido completamente de negro, su traje era muy sencillo, pero elegante. Un Chanel de la temporada pasada, si no mal recordaba las palabras de Rosalie.

Edward, por su parte, se había puesto un traje gris, como Jasper, con camisa blanca y corbata negra.

Tomó a su madre de la mano, y juntos empezaron a caminar a las puertas del infierno. Eso significaba la mansión Cullen para él.

-Este es un carro precioso, me gustaría tener uno así…-ella señalaba un Aston Martin V8, como el que Edward tenía en Detroit. Miró a Elizabeth como si le hubiera salido un ojo en medio de la frente-¿Qué?—preguntó al verlo con esa expresión.

-Mamá, hace dos años me compré este auto, y me dijiste que lo odiabas…

-Oh, ¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo…

Edward apretó la mano de su madre en gesto de apoyo. No tenía nada que tener.

.

-Por aquí, por favor.

Hasta el mayordomo los odiaba, pensó Edward. Y es que su tono era bastante insultante. No quería presumirle ni hacerle menos, pero era seguro que Edward producía más en tres meses, que lo que ese señor iba a ganar en toda su vida… Y si todo iba según había predicho, Carlisle le haría más rico.

Entraron a un gran despacho, con ventanas muy amplias, pintado en color melocotón y muebles antiguos.

Había cinco sillas que parecían ser muy cómodas alrededor de un enorme escritorio de caoba.

-Pueden tomar asiento en donde quieran, las señoras Cullen, la señorita Swan y el abogado McCarthy llegaran en breve. ¿Desean algo de tomar?

Elizabeth comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Edward habló.

-Solo un vaso de agua, gracias—el mayordomo arrugó la nariz.

-Con gusto, regreso en unos minutos. Con su permiso—y se retiró.

Edward condujo a Elizabeth a las dos sillas más próximas a la ventana, la sentó y se dirigió a abrir la antes mencionada antes de volver con su madre.

-¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

-Claro Edward, ¿Porqué no iba a estarlo?—su boca decía algo, pero su cuerpo era algo completamente distinto.

-Relájate, mamá. Solo les daré una hora, nada más y nos largamos.

-A veces las lecturas toman más…-declaró con voz ausente, mirando por la ventana.

-Este no lo hará, si quieren nuestra buena disposición, no durará más.

-Edward…

-Solo no pienses en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Elizabeth suspiró y asintió.

El mayordomo llegó varios segundos después con el agua, y Edward se la brindó a Elizabeth para calmar sus nervios.

Para empezar, no entendía para qué podían querer un mayordomo. Estaban en el sigo veintiuno, nadie que él conociera tenía uno.

Miró su Rolex. Eran las seis y cuarto. ¿Conocían el significado de puntualidad? Lo dudaba…

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió con gran estruendo y Alice Cullen entró caminando como una diva

_Claro_, pensó Edward con una sonrisa sarcástica, _tenía que ser ella._

La seguían su madre, Esme, si no mal recordaba, un hombre de unos veintiocho años, calculó y hasta atrás, venía una chica de cabellos castaños y mirada temerosa y confundida. Era la chica que le preguntó por Cullen en el cementerio.

-Así que has llegado, Masen—fue el saludo de su hermanastra-¿Listo para que te den lo que jamás haz merecido?

-A diferencia de ti, Cullen, yo si conozco el significado de puntualidad. Sabes de sobra que si por mí fuera, me hubiera largado ya.

Se miraron desafiantes. El hombre que se sentó detrás del escritorio, llamó su atención carraspeando.

-Buenas tardes a todos, lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero tenemos que empezar ya con la lectura del testamento de Carlisle. Para ustedes, señor Cullen y señora Masen, que no me conocen, yo soy Emmett McCarthy, el abogado principal de la familia Cullen. Mi padre era amigo íntimo de Carlisle y su abogado también, al fallecer, yo tomé su lugar. Yo mismo tomé el testamento de Carlisle. ¿Podemos comenzar?

Edward se sentó junto a su madre, y su hermanastra se negó a sentarse a su lado, así que la castaña lo hizo por ella, después Esme y al final, la princesa.

-Esta bien…-comenzó a sacar un documento de un sobre con cuidado que a Edward le pareció extremo… o tal vez era solo que ya estaba muy irritable—Empezaré; _Yo, Carlisle Cullen, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, declaro como único y válido este testamento._

_Quiero comenzar con Elizabeth; debes saber, querida, que en verdad sentí cariño por ti. Tal vez ahora pienses que soy un ser sin corazón, sin sentimientos, pero te juro que lo que compartimos por un tiempo fue verdad. Solo que… creo que no fue suficiente. No nos pertenecíamos en realidad, y ambos teníamos que encontrar a nuestro verdadero amor. Mis excusas quizá lleguen tarde y sean insuficientes, pero no es más que la verdad. Fuiste parte importante de mi vida, por lo cual, quiero legarte algo; de todo mi dinero, y de todo el que aún se produzca con la empresa, tendrás un diez porciento hasta el día que dejes este mundo. Estará depositado en una cuenta que mí abogado Emmett, te facilitará una vez terminado de leer este escrito. Es para ti, querida. Úsalo como mejor de convenga, si no quieres usarlo, está bien, pero se quedará en esa cuenta pudriéndose por el resto de la eternidad. Solo tú tienes control sobre él. Lamento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño. Solo quiero que ahora seas feliz, y tengas muchos más años de vida felices. Lo hago con todo cariño._

Elizabeth lloraba abiertamente y apretaba la mano de Edward mientras lo hacía. Edward sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció. Ella lo aceptó con gusto y le apretó la mano en gesto de agradecimiento.

_-Para mi querida Esme. Me diste muchos años de felicidad, de momentos, de memorias que llevé siempre conmigo, y me diste una preciosa hija que fue fuente de muchas alegrías. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, jamás me abandonaste y por ello te amé en demasía. Se que lo material no lo es todo, pero si puedo asegurar tu futuro, que mejor. También tienes un diez porciento en la cuenta de siempre, cariño. Pero además, de eso, quiero legarles a Alice y a ti, el cincuenta porciento de la empresa Naviera. Era tuya desde el principio, me la cediste para hacerla crecer y lo he logrado. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de compartir con Alice ese porcentaje. Hasta siempre, mi adorada Esme…_

_A mi pequeña princesa, Alice, ya he dicho que le dejo el cincuenta porciento junto con su madre, además, un veinticinco porciento de el dinero y espero que eso pueda cumplir lo suficiente para que termines tus estudios. Falta muy poco, princesa y siempre estuve orgulloso de lo buena que eras. Supérate, se mejor que nadie y siempre mantén en tu memoria a tu viejo padre. Te amo._

_A la chica que fue como mi segunda hija, Isabella Swan._

La chica a la izquierda de Edward se removió incómoda. Ahora sabía que su nombre era Isabella Swan… un buen nombre para una chica como ella.

_-Bella, linda, fuiste como mi mano derecha en muchos momentos. Si la empresa sigue en pie, gran parte del mérito es tuyo. Tienes una mente maravillosa, y jamás me quejé ni me arrepentí de pagarte la carrera, te lo merecías más que nadie y tengo muy en mente que el no contar con los recursos económicos, no tiene porque afectar si tus deseos son grandes. También tengo para ti un veinticinco porciento de el dinero, para que también termines tus estudios y cuando sea así, serás la presidenta de la compañía, yo lo establezco, porque se que eres capaz y que no habría nadie mejor que tú para el puesto. Espero no estés muy sorprendida, ya había comentado que tenía intenciones de dejarte a cargo. No era un chiste, pequeña. Mientras eso pasa, tú seguirás trabajando ahí, con la mesa directiva, tus ideas serán escuchadas como siempre y Emmett se encargará de ello. Quiero que administres la parte de Alice y Esme. Se que ellas te la confiarían, y que sabes mejor que ellas lo que más les conviene. Sigue como hasta ahora, siendo inteligente, aplicada y astuta. Te llevará tan lejos como tú desees. Pero las cosas no terminan aquí; hay una cuenta en el banco con tu nombre, en la cual, te dejo un bono extra para la cafetería de tu madre. No culpes a Alice por contarme de tus problemas, ella hizo muy bien y yo aprecio a tu madre y fui muy buen amigo de tu padre. Con ese dinero, podrás solucionar cualquier problema. Mucha suerte, Bella._

La chica estaba tensa, como si no se creyera todo lo antes leído. Pero tenía que caerle muy bien a Carlisle si le había dejado todo ello.

Cuando el abogado se giró hacia él, Edward supo que era su turno. Se tensó.

_-Y para Edward Cullen. Ya me puedo imaginar el gesto tan agradable que harás al escuchar cómo te pongo, pero para mí, siempre serás un Cullen y un Masen por igual. Lamento muchísimo la manera en la que se dieron las cosas, ninguna explicación me será válida y no tengo perdón por haberte abandonado. Me odias, ya lo se, pero tal vez, de alguna parte de tu corazón, saldrá la comprensión que necesito, o necesitaba. Siempre estuve al corriente de tu situación, de cómo tu abuelo te transformó en un magnate cuando apenas eras un niño y demás cosas. Ya no puedo lamentarme por los años pasados, así que intentaré compensarte; para ti será el treinta porciento restante, que también está en una cuenta a tu nombre, pero la parte más importante, es la que viene a continuación; te dejo el otro cincuenta porciento de la empresa, y debes saber varias cosas, Edward. La empresa no va muy bien. Esme y Alice estarán sorprendidas al oír esto, pero es la verdad. Bella lo sabe. Hace vario tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que las cuentas no cuadraban, hay alguien que intenta echar la empresa por suelo y estuvo a punto de lograrlo de no ser por la inteligencia de Bella. Trabajamos en conjunto para descubrirlo, pero ahora que estoy en esta cama, se que no lo lograremos antes de mi muerte. Lo lamento mucho. Quiero que trabajes en conjunto con Bella para descubrirlo y atraparlo. Quiero que seas el presidente de la empresa hasta que ella se gradúe y pueda tomar las riendas ella sola. Se que harán un magnífico equipo._

_Escucha muy bien esto, Edward. No puedes vender tu parte a nadie que no sea Alice o Esme, eso está prohibido. La empresa es una Cullen y lo seguirá siendo. Si es que rechazas completamente todo lo anterior, debes tener en cuenta que la empresa definitivamente se vendrá abajo, y que todo acabará para todos. No habrá dinero, no habrá nada para nadie. Todos perderán lo suyo dado que el quiebre será inminente. Si ayudas a Bella, en el momento en que ella tome su puesto como directora, podrás deshacerte de tu parte vendiéndosela a Alice o a Esme, pero no antes. Bella es brillante, ya lo he dicho, pero ahora es solo una estudiante, no podría hacerlo solo. Se de tus grandes capacidades, y ustedes dos juntos, como presidente y vicepresidenta como ya lo dije también, llevarán la empresa a buen puerto. Todos te necesitan._

_Una cosa más, si por algún motivo, no decides vender tu parte ya que Bella esté a cargo, solamente dejarías de dirigir, nada más._

_Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Les deseo una larga vida, recuérdenme y nunca se dejen vencer por nada ni por nadie. Carlisle Cullen._

Por supuesto, Edward fue el primero en estallar. Con la cara roja, se paró bruscamente, arrojando la silla unos centímetros para atrás.

-¡Ese hombre definitivamente no estaba cuerdo! ¡Su cabeza trabajaba terriblemente mal si alguna vez llegó a creer que yo haría algo de lo que dice!

-Edward…-oyó susurrar a su madre, pero otro estallido la interrumpió.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Masen! ¡Es mi padre de quien estás hablando!—Alice había adoptado la misma posición que él, y ahora lo miraba de frente, furiosa por igual.

-¡No me importa! ¡No lo haré!

-No se en qué estaba pensando mi padre al hacer que todos dependiéramos de ti. Quería hacerte más rico, ¿Porqué no estás feliz, Masen?

-¡Porque yo no necesito su estúpido dinero! ¡Y mi madre tampoco! No vamos a depender de nadie y será mejor que se olviden de que serán muy ricas, porque no lo voy a hacer.

Alice enrojeció tanto como el vestido caro que estaba usando y caminó directo a Edward, él no sabía que esperar, así que se quedó quieto. Lo lamentó unos segundos después…

La bofetada de la chica resonó por todo el estudio, dejando paralizados a los presentes, la cara de Edward había dado un buen giro y empezaba a sentir el ardor en la piel.

Giró la cabeza de vuelta, negándose poner la mano en el lugar del ardor para no mostrar debilidad, pero ya podía imaginar la gran mancha roja.

Alice lo miraba furiosa, respirando entrecortadamente. Se veía completamente satisfecha, nada arrepentida.

-¿Qué pasa Masen? ¿Quieres regresármelo como ese chico rudo y estúpido que eres? ¡Adelante! ¡Regrésame el golpe, Masen! ¡Yo te reto!

Edward notó que no estaba jugando, nadie se movía, esperando ver su siguiente movimiento, pero para la suerte de esa niñita boba, su madre le había educado como un caballero.

Él sonrió cínicamente antes de responder:

-Abofetear es de niñas, Cullen. Yo no peleo con los inferiores.

Ella se mostró ofendida.

-No lo voy a repetir. No voy a convertirme en la marioneta de nadie, Carlisle Cullen podrá haber dejado su voluntad, pero a mi me viene valiendo un pepino lo que quiera. No lo necesité cuando era un niño y no lo necesito ahora. Pueden hacer los berrinches que quieran, pero no me someteré, y es mi última palabra.

Su voz fue fría, y salió del lugar azotando la puerta y escuchando el "¡Bastardo!" que le dirigía su hermanastra.

.

Alice Cullen, gimoteó hasta sentarse de nuevo junto a su madre.

-De acuerdo… creo que nos podemos tomar unos minutos, mientras tanto, haré unas llamadas importantes. Con permiso—el abogado se retiró, pero Alice parecía no haberlo oído.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ese idiota nos va a dejar en la calle, no podré terminar el colegio, la empresa se vendrá a pique, todos mis sueños se irán a la basura. ¡No seré esa diseñadora famosa que esperaba!

Esme acarició los cabellos de Alice con ternura.

-Todo esto se va a solucionar hija, te lo prometo. Edward solo está un poco resentido. Admito que no se porque tu padre hizo esto, pero si lo hizo es por algo. Hay que tener fe.

La única persona que no había dicho nada en todo eso, decidió hacerse notar.

-Pienso que debes hacerle caso a tu madre Alice, y tranquilizarte.

Alice miró a Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ah, cielos Bella, no había pensado en ti… Si el idiota no acepta, tú definitivamente saldrás más afectada que nosotras… tus estudios, la empresa, la cafetería… Estarás muy mal, perderás todo…

La chica le sonrió amargamente a su amiga.

-Tal vez mi destino no era terminar como una gran empresaria, pero fue un bonito sueño.

-Aww Bella, es tan triste, porque como papá, se que te lo mereces…-ella se levantó a darle un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Ahora podría quedarme todo el día ayudando a mamá con la cafetería, no tendremos para pagarle a las empleadas así que me necesitará.

-No pasará, Bella, no pasará…-susurraba su amiga.

-Hay cosas que por más que se deseen, Alice, no pueden realizarse…

Separada de ellas, Elizabeth Masen las escuchaba con compasión. Ellas de verdad necesitaban a su hijo, y ella tal vez pudiera hacerle verlo.

Con todo el sigilo que la caracterizaba, salió del despacho, caminó por la casa intentando localizar a su hijo, y lo encontró, en una terraza cercana, tirándose de los pelos y pasándose repetidamente las manos por la cara como cuando no sabía que hacer y estaba nervioso.

-…Y lo hizo absolutamente a propósito, esto es un juego donde solo pierdo yo… claro, se cree muy listo…

Elizabeth se rió al ver a su hijo tan contrariado, eso la delató.

Edward se giró a toda velocidad, con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Mamá!

-Hola Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te echaron? Maldición, no debí dejarte sola, pero estaba tan enfadado… en este momento voy a…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no me han hecho nada. Tienen más cosas en qué pensar. Ahora, tú y yo, vamos a platicar.

Edward puso cara de niño regañado cuando Elizabeth le obligó a sentarse.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No se, de todo. ¿Qué te tiene tan mal?

-El testamento, claro.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Todo es el problema, mamá! ¡No puedo hacer esto!

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Qué? ¡Porque sería como rendirme ante ellas! ¡Como para trabajar para ellas! No me voy a rebajar.

-Yo no veo que sea así, solo es un poco de ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, mamá? ¿Por qué estás de su lado? ¿Olvidas que fue esa señora la que te quitó al hombre que amabas y tuvo la hija que de verdad lo hizo feliz?

Elizabeth no mostró nada al oírlo.

-Haré como que no oí eso tan desagradable, ¿De acuerdo? En lugar de eso, te diré lo que se está produciendo allá adentro. Es una crisis.

-No se de que me estás hablando.

-No te cierres a propósito, Edward. Claro que lo entiendes. Ellas se vendrán abajo si tú no deseas cooperar. Ya se que no necesitas el dinero y que yo tampoco, pero ellas no tienen la misma suerte. No seas egoísta, Edward, ayúdalas.

-¡No! ¿Qué son ellas para mí? ¡Nada! ¡Me quitaron al hombre que pudo ser mi padre!

-Está bien, si. Estás resentido y todo. ¿Qué ganarías con una venganza, Edward? ¿Qué? ¿Te va a regresar al Carlisle de años atrás y se convertirá en tu padre?

-Satisfacción…-gruñó cruzado de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-El hacerle miserable la vida a las personas nunca garantizará tu felicidad, hijo. Creí que te había inculcado buenos valores.

-Y lo hiciste mamá, pero…

-Ah, de acuerdo, jugaré mi última carta. ¿Recuerdas a la chica de tu izquierda? ¿Isabella Swan? No me se muy bien la historia, pero por lo que alcancé a oír, ella será la más afectada. No es rica como las Cullen, Edward. Ya había dicho el abogado que le dejaba dinero para apoyar a su madre… ¿Porqué ella tiene que sufrir también?

-Es culpa de Carlisle, no mía…

-¡Edward!

-Mamá, no quiero pelearme contigo por esta tontería…-gimió.

-No es una tontería si tienes en tus manos el futuro de los demás. Puedes hacerlo Edward, no lo niegues. Se que tienes una sucursal aquí y que Jasper podría manejar todo temporalmente…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno, Jasper me lo sugirió cuando le dije que quería que te quedaras aquí. Intentábamos cumplir bases para que no te negaras.

-Eres imposible, mamá.

-No es cierto, solo quiero a mi hijo más cerca.

Edward la miró con ternura, por supuesto que él también la extrañaba, era su madre y la amaba. Si aceptara el testamento, se quedaría por un largo tiempo…

-¿Qué dices, Edward?

-No me presiones…-advirtió, pero ambos sabían, que se estaba derritiendo el hombre de hielo.

Su madre tenía razón, le había inculcado ayudar a la gente siempre que estuviera a su alcance y por cualquier medio.

Ahora mismo odiaba eso.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré, pero no por las Cullen, si no por la chica que dices que tanto me necesita.

Elizabeth le sonrió, se puso de pie y se acercó para besarle el tope de la cabeza y revolverle los cabellos rebeldes.

-Sabía que harías lo correcto.

-Si si. Y espero que estés feliz, y que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que una vez que me pueda largar, te llevaré conmigo a Detroit, y no cederé esta vez.

-De acuerdo—dijo alejándose hacia la entrada.

-¿De acuerdo? ¿No pelearás?

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?—dijo volviéndose ligeramente—Tu estás haciendo esto porque yo te lo pedí, así que es justo. Ve a avisarles de tu decisión, yo te esperaré en el auto.

Elizabeth era increíble, pensó Edward mientras se dirigía al despacho nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta con un fuerte movimiento, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-Lo haré, pero no esperen que sea de buena gana, porque se llevarían una sorpresa entonces. Señor McCarthy, lo veré en su oficina el lunes, para arreglar todo esto.

Y después se marchó, dejando a unos sorprendidos Emmett, Alice y Esme y a una esperanzada Bella.

Ese chico no parecía un monstruo, como Alice lo había pintado…

…

_¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravilla y que hayan disfrutado este cap, porque a mi madre y a mí, nos quebró en buena parte la cabeza por decidir como iban a quedar las cosas, pero estoy feliz con el resultado._

_Parece que la cosa se empieza a poner buena, ¿verdad? Ah, estoy impaciente por escribir el resto, tengo muchas ideas._

_Gracias a los favoritos, alertas y reviews, vamos comenzando, pero ya estamos con todo xD_

_Ahora que ya acabó mi otro fic, le dedicaré más tiempo a este y al de Cerebro de Maní, para que también lo chequen. Pienso actualizar pronto, entre finales de esta semana y principios de la otra, para que estén atentas si me siguen por ahí también._

_Me retiro chicas, no se olviden de su review, alerta, favorito, o lo que sea que me hace saber que por acá andan. ¡Las quiero!_

_._

_Ah! por cierto, lo de Trol Nocturno de Rosalie fue sacado de A Very Potter Sequel. Amo ese musical más que a nada, me traumé con él y se me ocurrió porque así le dice Ron (Joey) a Hermione (Bonnie) cuando la ve xD _


	4. ¿Solo eso? ¿Gracias?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

**.**

**4. ¿Solo eso? ¿'Gracias'?**

**.**

-Edward, ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan llorón?

-Oh, claro mamá, no eres tú la que tiene que trabajar para un muerto que cuando estaba en vida, no te hizo caso y para su familia, que por cierto te odia.

Edward abrió de un golpe la puerta trasera de la cocina, donde Jasper y Rosalie jugaban ajedrez. Los miraron entrar por algunos segundos, y luego regresaron a sus estrategias.

-¿Ya está Edward de niña otra vez, tía?—dijo Rosalie moviendo su torre.

Elizabeth besó a su sobrina en la cabeza y dejó su bolso en la barra.

-Tu lo conoces mejor que yo querida, pero lo que sí se, es que se queja más ahora que ya está viejo, que cuando era pequeño.

Edward gruñó algo incomprensible mientras sus primos se reían.

-¿Qué fue esta vez, pequeño Edward?—le dijo Jasper.

-Si te hubiera pasado a ti, también estarías gruñendo—respondió.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte…

-Resulta que a papi Carlisle, se le hizo muy buena idea que todos dependieran de mí para tener su parte de la herencia.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Simple, si yo no aceptaba, todos perdíamos todo.

Edward se sentó de golpe entre sus primos, cruzando los brazos en el pecho y con la cara baja. La típica postura de los enfurruñados.

Jasper y Rosalie se miraron, ella estaba confundida.

-¿Y aceptaste?

-¿Tenía otra opción?—respondió él.

-Bueno, a ti ellos no te importan, no necesitas… lo que sea que te dejó, porque fue dinero, ¿no?

-Más o menos. Me dejó su preciosa empresa para dirigir a mi antojo… durante un tiempo.

-¿Solo a ti?

-Es complicado, Rose.

-Creo que podemos seguirte.

Edward suspiró dramáticamente, miró de reojo a su mamá, que acomodaba una maceta en la ventana y tarareaba una obra de Bach muy bajito.

Procedió a explicar de la mejor manera todo lo ocurrido unas horas atrás, el abogado fiel de Carlisle, la gritona de Alice que pegaba increíblemente fuerte, Esme, que se había mantenido muy tranquila todo el tiempo y… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, ¿A quién quería engañar? Algo no le permitía olvidarse de su nombre.

Isabella.

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo—dijo su primo. Habían replegado el ajedrez para después. —Todos dependen de ti, sin ti no hay nada para nadie.

-Eso fue lo que dije—concedió.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué?

-¿Ah?

-Si, ¿Y qué? Ni tú ni tía Elizabeth necesitan su dinero, las Cullen y tú comparten un maravilloso odio y no conoces nada de la otra chica.

-Yo, claro que no, pero parece que mamá no está en mi situación.

-¿Tú conoces a la chica, tía?—Rosalie lucía sorprendida.

Elizabeth se tomó su tiempo para contestar; anduvo por la cocina revisando sabrá Dios, luego se giró y miró a Rosalie sonriendo.

-No, la verdad es que no. No sabía de ella hasta hoy.

-Uh… no entiendo…

Caminó con calma a sentarse al otro lado de Rosalie.

-Dejen que les cuente algo: cuando mi querido hijo salió hecho un energúmeno, Esme no hizo nada, Alice casi se subía por las paredes, y la chica, miró al vacío por un rato, dando la impresión de que ella sentía que todo había terminado, pero también, lucía resignada, como si aceptara sin enojos ni berrinches y empezara a buscar un plan B. Creo que quería mucho a Carlisle, y ella a él. Confiaba en ella.

-¿Ella es pobre?

Esme suspiró.

-No se, supongo.

Todos se quedaron callados por un instante. La mente de Edward no pudo evitar dirigirse de nuevo a la aludida…

-Entonces, tía Elizabeth te convenció de que era lo mejor… por ella.

Edward gruñó una vez más.

-Y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

-¡Tonterías!—declaró Elizabeth poniéndose de pie—Algún día me lo agradecerás, Edward Cullen.

Ella salió de la cocina, pero todavía alcanzó a oír a su hijo

-Es Masen mamá, Masen…

.

Edward estaba aplastado en el sillón, haciendo zapping como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su madre se había retirado a su alcoba y eso que solo eran las 8. El contraste, eran sus primos, que decidieron salir a algún Club Nocturno en Nueva York.

Él seguía en su faceta enojada, así que se quedó en casa a aburrirse como nunca.

Era de esos momentos en los que deseaba traerse el trabajo a casa. Claro que podría ir a la sucursal de Central Park y… no, nadie le enviaría sus archivos.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana, dejando por la paz el mando de la televisión y sintonizando en un canal de religión sin importarle nada.

No se veía mucho, un gran árbol que era el orgullo de Elizabeth porque fue la primera cosa que pudo hacer crecer, se extendía por todos lados.

Empezaba a pensar que lo mejor era irse a dormir cuando el teléfono sonó.

No quería contestar, no era su casa, pero tampoco quería despertar a su mamá y quizá fuera importante.

Sin más preámbulos, tomó el aparato.

-Casa de la familia Masen.

El silencio se hizo por un buen rato. Pensó en cortar.

-Eh, si. Buenas noches. Me preguntaba si podía hablar con el señor Edward… Masen.

La voz femenina había titubeado antes de decir 'Masen' y Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podría llamar para pedir hablar con él? No era su casa…

-¿De parte de quién?

-Yo… eh…-y se quedó en silencio otra vez.

-¿Señorita? ¿Está ahí?

-Si, si, claro. Es de parte de Isabella Swan.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Era ella. La chica por la cual había aceptado el estúpido testamento. Aparte de Elizabeth.

Carraspeó un poco y agitó la cabeza para despejarse.

-Si, señorita Swan, Edward Masen le está hablando.

-¡Oh! Señor Masen… Bu-buenas noches.

Ahora sonaba más nerviosa. Genial, él, por algún extraño motivo, también.

-Buenas noches. ¿Necesita algo?

-Yo… no pretendo molestarlo, señor Masen, pero… estaba pensando… trabajaremos juntos en la oficina hasta el Lunes y… bueno…

-Tranquilícese, señorita Swan, yo no muerdo… al menos no telefónicamente.

-Gracias… está bien. Quería saber si es posible hablar con usted…

-Lo está haciendo.

-Me refiero a personalmente. Tengo, algunas cosas que comentarle y… no me parece apropiado hacerlo en la oficina. ¿Le importaría decidir usted el momento?

Edward se quedó pensando por un instante, rascándose la barbilla. Ella quería decirle algo, y él tenía curiosidad sobre su persona. Era una oportunidad valiosa.

-En absoluto, ¿le parecería bien cenar conmigo esta noche?

-¿Esta noche?

-Si, a las nueve—Edward mencionó el nombre de un establecimiento que Jasper le había recomendado y escuchó cómo su respiración se entrecortaba.-¿Algo va mal? ¿No le queda cerca? ¿Ha recordado una cita?—dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ninguna de las anteriores, señor Masen, pero a diferencia de usted, no puedo permitirme pagar una cena en un lugar como ese. No en estos momentos, no importa que mi futuro dependa de usted—su tono gélido y firme sorprendió a Edward. Ella estaba mostrando carácter, y uno muy fuerte.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

-No tiene que preocuparse de eso, yo invito.

-No es justo, yo soy la que lo quiere ver.

-Me han educado para consentir a una dama, señorita Swan, siempre lo hecho y no empezaré a ignorar esa regla con usted.

Parecía estar pensándoselo. ¿Cuánto tiempo batallaría?

-Insisto, no puedo aceptarlo. Necesito verlo en un campo más… neutral. ¿Puedo sugerir yo un lugar?

Ella dijo un nombre en francés, con un acento perfecto que le sorprendió.

-Le aseguro que no es un mal lugar, si es que eso le preocupa. Es una cafetería muy segura y popular por las noches. Muchos jóvenes se reúnen ahí con sus amigos y… parejas.

-¿Usted lo frecuenta mucho con su novio?

-No es asunto suyo mi vida privada, señor.

Edward se sintió como si le hubieran dado un portazo en la cara. Y se lo merecía. ¿Qué lo había poseído para preguntar eso?

-Si, tiene razón. Perdone mi indiscreción.

-Olvídelo. ¿Acepta usted mi propuesta?

-¿Tengo opción?

-Siempre podemos elegir, señor Masen. Usted no tiene más que decir no.

Si, ella tenía razón, y él, curiosidad. Era una buena oportunidad y lo cierto era que él tampoco se iba a sentir muy cómodo en un establecimiento de etiqueta.

-Usted gana. ¿Le parece que la recoja en… treinta minutos?

-No tiene que preocuparse, puedo llegar muy bien sola.

-No es eso, es que no se la dirección.

-Puedo dársela sin problemas.

Así que ella evitaría a toda costa que la recogiera, ¿ah? Quizá se avergonzara de su casa.

-Y antes de que lo pueda pensar, señor Masen, no me avergüenzo de mi situación, económica, al contrario, estoy muy feliz de haber logrado todo esto con mi madre.

Edward se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

-Yo jamás pensaría eso…-murmuró-¿Podría darme la dirección?

Ella se la dijo sin dudar ni un instante.

-Lo veré ahí, señor Masen, hasta pronto.

Y colgó.

Edward se quedó un tanto perplejo. ¿Qué había pasado? Un momento él tenía el control de la situación y al siguiente ella estaba al mando.

¿Así sería todo el tiempo?

Eso sonaba… interesante.

.

Acababan de dar las nueve cuando Edward entró al local. La campanita de la puerta anunció su llegada y varias personas le miraron.

En especial las chicas.

Se sintió un poco incómodo, y se felicitó por el gran acierto que tuvo al quitarse el traje y ponerse jeans, una sudadera gastada y tenis de lona.

Caminó lentamente, buscando a la chica delgada y con cabellera castaña. Ella era muy corriente, no resaltaba, ¿Cómo la encontraría?

Tampoco el lugar era tan grande, así que…

De entre todo el ruido, una risa fresca y musical le hizo girar la cabeza.

En la barra, una chica con jeans y camiseta azul marino se recargaba hasta casi subirse, haciendo una buena exposición de su perfecta figura. Edward pudo notar que todos los chicos le miraban.

Se giró por un instante, y fue suficiente para que él supiera que era ella.

Isabella.

Pero era una nueva Isabella.

No era la chica que había estado callada durante el testamento, mirando más a las paredes que a la gente, ni tampoco la chica apurada con la que chocó en el cementerio.

No, claro que no.

Esta Isabella lucía radiante, libre de preocupaciones; una sonrisa adornaba su angelical rostro y el cabello castaño le caía libre, haciéndola lucir… bueno, no como una niña precisamente…

El aire se le había ido desde mucho tiempo. Se acercó, pero apenas dio un par de pasos cuando notó que ella no estaba sola.

Ella estaba inclinada en la barra, hablando con un joven moreno, apuesto, a juzgar por las miradas que las chicas a los lados que Isabella le daban. Musculoso, y con una sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico.

Se sonreían, y Edward se irritó.

¿Había tardado lo suficiente como para que ella se pusiera a ligar al chico de la barra?

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, pensó en carraspear, pero el ruido del lugar no iba a permitir que el sonido viajara hasta ella por más cercana que estuviera, así que tocó su hombro.

Se giró de inmediato, sonriendo aún. La sonrisa se acabó cuando lo vio.

-Señor Masen—dijo seria—Es bueno que haya llegado.

-¿Ha esperado mucho?

-No, no. Bueno, un poco. Pero no se preocupe, he encontrado la forma de entretenerme.

_Por supuesto que sí_, pensó irónicamente. _Con el moreno musculoso._

Su mirada se desvió a espaldas de Isabella.

Ella levantó una ceja y después se giró de nuevo para inclinarse en la barra.

-¡Jake!—gritó. El moreno le prestó atención de inmediato, sonriéndole.

Tal vez a todas las chicas les derretía esa sonrisa, pero en lo personal, a él solo le provocaban ganas de ponerle un enorme puñetazo.

Se acercó, e Isabella le dijo algo en el oído. Edward se sintió ignorado. Al final, el joven asintió y le revolvió el cabello, ganándose risas de ella.

Por fin le prestó atención a él.

-Señor Masen, ¿Le parecería instalarnos en una mesa? La barra es maravillosa, pero no para esta ocasión.

Aceptó, sin saber qué más hacer. Cuando empezó a caminar, pudo notar la mirada del chico. No estaba muy feliz, parecía evaluador. Edward se limitó a darle su mejor mirada de "muérdeme" y su ya clásica, sonrisa arrogante.

_Si, musculitos, yo me quedo con la chica esta noche._

La siguió muy de cerca. Sabía que esto no era una cita de dos personas ni nada parecido, pero algo en él, le hizo mirar feo a todos los que la miraban a ella.

Pararon en una mesa casi hasta el rincón, donde el ambiente era más tranquilo y la música solo era ambiental. En ese momento, sonaba Pumped Up Kicks de Foster The People.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, ella lo miró por un instante y después se dedicó a tamborilear los dedos al ritmo de la canción.

Bien, no estaban ahí solo para fingir que eran desconocidos, era el momento de hablar.

-¿Necesitabas decirme algo?—dijo él en tono suave.

-Oh, si, señor Masen…

-Si me dices "Señor Masen" una vez más, voy a explotar. Puedes decirme Edward—la interrumpió. Su piel tomó un bonito tono rosa.

-Muy amable…-pero no dijo nada más. Edward esperaba que mencionara cómo podía llamarla para terminar con tanta formalidad que lo estaba desquiciando, pero no.

Él actuaría entonces.

-¿Puedo llamarte Isabella?

-Si, seguro…

-Bueno, Isabella—su nombre salió despacio de sus labios—Ya estamos aquí, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Eh… ¿no quisiera tomar algo antes?

-Ahora estoy bien, quizá después…

-Muy bien, quiero hablarle de la empresa.

-¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, si vamos a hablar de esto, me vendría bien algo de tomar.

Bella lo miró con suspicacia, hizo un gesto con su mano y de inmediato apareció una chica de cabellera negra larguísima.

-Hey Bella. ¿Qué vas a…?—empezó alegremente, pero pareció quedarse sin palabras al reparar en Edward. Extendió muy despacio, una sonrisa felina-¿Quién es tu amigo?

Isabella carraspeó incómoda.

-Solo un conocido Emily, por cierto, ¿Qué tal está Sam?

La camarera enrojeció, y le sonrió a Isabella.

-Chica lista. Está bien, intentando adaptarse a la vida de la ciudad, pero quejándose mucho. ¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Yo solo quiero agua mineral, Perrier, si es posible, y él…

Le dejó la frase abierta, y Edward miró a la mesera. Era bonita, si, pero no tanto como la castaña.

¿Isabella era bonita? Cielos…

-¿Será posible tomar un Johnnie Walker?

-Claro galán. El mejor Etiqueta Negra de la ciudad. Regreso enseguida.

Se marchó caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres que espere a que estés un poco alcoholizado?—le preguntó Isabella.

-Eso sería un gran favor. Mientras podemos hablar de otras cosas, ¿No?

Ella se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

-Depende.

-Isabella, tampoco en vivo y en directo muerdo. Estás segura en este lugar. Por lo que veo, conoces a varias personas aquí.

-Si, frecuento el lugar.

Edward regresó a la conversación telefónica, donde le preguntó si venía mucho con su novio, y supuso que ella también lo pensó, porque lo retaba visualmente a decir algo.

Ella tenía carácter, era valiente. Grandes cualidades.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?—le preguntó. Pareció sorprendida por la simplicidad de la pregunta.

-Veintitrés—respondió.

-¿De verdad? Pareces muy joven. Diecinueve, veinte tal vez, pero no más.

-Mi apariencia suele engañar—eso era una advertencia, y Edward lo captó al vuelo.

-Si, un poco. Yo tengo…

-Veinticinco, como Alice.

Edward la miró fijamente. ¿Alice Cullen había estado hablando con ella de él? Sorprendente.

-Oh, vaya. Tal vez tú sabes más de mí que de ti. Cuéntame de tu vida.

-Señor Masen… es decir, Edward. No creo que sea prudente que mezclemos las cosas así.

-No quiero mezclar nada Isabella, solo creo que, como vamos a trabajar juntos por una temporada que para mi será eterna, podemos conocernos un poco, llevarnos bien.

-Ah…

-¿Me odias?—su pregunta fue directa.

-¿Odiarlo? ¡Claro que no! No me ha hecho nada, no tengo motivos para ello, al contrario, yo…

-Muy bien, la chica de las bebidas regresó. Una Perrier para la buena Bella y un Walker para el caballero. Que lo disfruten.

Isabella tomó su botella, la cual tenía una post it pegada, la leyó rápidamente, rio y después la arrugó para dejarla en la mesa.

Edward hervía de la curiosidad.

-¿Un admirador secreto?—preguntó con falsa despreocupación.

-No. Más bien alguien aburrido. Ahora que ya tienes tu bebida, creo que sería bueno que fuéramos al grano.

-Si no hay otro camino, adelante.

Se acomodó en su asiento, relajándose lo más posible para lo que venía.

-De acuerdo. Hace un rato yo iba a decir que no puedo odiarlo, le debo muchísimo.

-El testamento…-dijo con un suspiro.

-Si, eso. No se que le orilló a aceptar la voluntad de Carlisle, pero agradezco mucho que haya cambiado de idea. Se que no se lleva muy bien con Alice y Esme, y que ni siquiera me conoces, así que no tendría que preocuparse por mi, pero de todas maneras… gracias. No creo que llegue a saber jamás cuanto significa todo esto para mí.

Ella se quedó callada, y Edward mantuvo su pose neutra.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo querías decir gracias?

-Eh… si.

-¿Y no hubiera sido mejor decirlo en la oficina?

-No lo creo. No ha puesto un pie en la oficina, así que no sabe que las paredes oyen… o que las secretarias tienen un oído impresionante. No quiero causar problemas y eso.

-Sigo sin creérmelo.

-Creo que piensa que le he quitado el tiempo.

-Muy bien, antes que nada, puedes tutearme, no me voy a molestar. Vamos a trabajar juntos, recuérdalo. Tenemos que llevarnos bien.

-Claro. Perdona.

-Ahora, se bien que el desgraciado de Carlisle las obligó a depender de mí, y perdona si te molesta que le llame así, pero para mi, Carlisle no es otra cosa. No me siento cómodo viéndote y que estés apenada porque sientes que me debes algo. No me debes nada. Vamos a tomar esto como un favor y ya. No quiero nada a cambio, y no quiero que me veas como el Demonio o el enemigo por el simple hecho de que las Cullen y yo no nos llevamos bien. ¿Todo claro?

-Esme no te odia.

-¿Perdona?

-Esme no te tiene resentimiento. Ella cree que eres un buen chico, un poco resentido, pero nada más.

-Isabella, no es mi intención hablar de la señora que le arrebató el amor a mi madre. Y tampoco es tu asunto, así que aléjate de lo que no te importa.

Ella retrocedió en su asiento como si la hubiera abofeteado.

Santo Cielo, Edward era un idiota. La chica no hacía más que darle un poco de información, lo que ella veía y él le contestaba de la peor manera posible…

-Yo…-intentó hablar.

-Voy al tocador—dijo sin más y se paró con el rostro tenso.

Maravilloso, justo lo que Edward necesitaba, que ella de verdad lo odiara.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y por el cabello, despeinándose aun más. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa?

Juntó las manos en la mesa, intentando que a su cerebro llegara alguna idea, pero estaba bloqueado.

Cuando quiso retirarlas, tiró algo al suelo.

Era el papel. El post it que le habían mandado.

Lo recogió, mirando para todos lados. Nadie parecía prestarle atención. Perfecto.

_No, está mal. Justo como le dijiste groseramente a ella, el papel no es asunto tuyo._

Era cierto… pero demonios, su curiosidad era enorme y lo haría rápido.

Desarrugó el papel velozmente y leyó como nunca en su vida.

_Bells;_

_En serio, ¿Me abandonas por ese chico pálido? _

_Oh cariño, te conocía malos ratos, pero no malos gustos._

_En fin, mi turno termina en diez minutos, _

_Puedes verme en la puerta trasera, te llevaré a casa._

_J._

Edward gruñó. ¿Chico pálido? Al menos él no parecía pan quemado. ¿Esto iba a ser una pelea por ella? Que así fuera.

Sobre su cadáver Isabella se iría con ese muchachito tonto. Habían quedado ellos dos y él la llevaría a su casa. No había más que hablar.

-Señor Masen—la voz de Isabella, gélida y firme, le llegó de repente. Bajó su mano con rapidez, arrugando el papel y escondiéndolo.

Regresaban a las formalidades.

-Isabella, lo lamento mucho…

-No, no, no tiene porque disculparse. Al contrario, le prometo no volver a meterme en donde no me llaman.

-No fue mi intención hacerlo.

-Le aseguró que lo he olvidado. Nuestra relación laboral no se verá afectada, se lo prometo. Creo que ya le he quitado bastante de su tiempo, que debe ser muy valioso, y yo tengo que regresar a casa para ayudar a mi madre. Nos veremos el lunes en la oficina. Hasta entonces. Que tenga buena noche.

Ella comenzó a marcharse, él tenía que evitarlo.

-No, espera Isabella, te llevaré a casa.

-No es necesario, señor Masen. Tengo quien me lleve.

-¿El mesero Casanova? ¿Con quien estabas coqueteando antes de que llegara? Si, me di cuenta.

Se quedó quieta, dándole la espalda, cuando volteó, su cara estaba roja de ira y más tensa que antes.

-No es asunto suyo, aléjese de lo que no le importa.

Y se marchó entre la gente.

Edward no se movió. ¿Así se sintió ella ante sus palabras? Como si le hubieran pateado el trasero. Si era así, estaba en un problema más grave de lo que imaginaba.

Dos minutos después, cuando reaccionó al fin, corrió hacia donde creyó que estaba la puerta trasera.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como ella se montaba en una moto con el casco puesto y se abrazaba al musculoso que se creía lo bastante valiente como para no llevar casco.

-¡Isabella!—gritó. Pero fue inútil, el chico arrancó. Tomando una velocidad peligrosa, giró en la esquina, perdiéndose de vista.

Edward sintió un coraje extremo, y pateó un bote de basura cercano, asuntando a dos gatos que salieron disparados.

Consiguió controlarse respirando hondo.

¿De qué se quejaba? El había provocado todo eso.

Además, ¿Qué era Isabella Swan para él? Nada, más que una compañera de trabajo por un tiempo limitado.

Más le valía tomarla solo por eso, no como algo más. No traería más que problemas el solo considerarlo.

Suspirando hondo, por milésima vez en el día, caminó por el callejón, rumbo a su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans, deseando llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, tirarse en la cama y fingir que el día solo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

…

_¡Hey! ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Hahahaha, pues ya volví. Acabaron mis exámenes de segundo parcial y me siento un poco menos estresada y más inspirada para escribir._

_¿Les gustó el cap? A mí, en lo particular, si, pero lo que importa es su opinión. ¡Las alertas y favoritos suben! Así como mi sonrisa :D pero me encantaría que por un review, me dijeran lo que opinan, eso sería fantástico. Un simple "Me gustó" sería lindo :3 pero no las obligo a nada, con que estén por aquí, es muy cool. :D_

_Espero subir otro cap pronto, esta historia me está causando adicción y no quiero que pierdan el hilo C: _

_Pásense por mi otro fic, Cerebro de Maní, actualizada esta semana C: y también por mi profile, cambié cositas y agregué lugares en donde pueden encontrarme._

_¡Les mando un besote enorme! Y les recomiendo una canción: Helena Beat de Foster The People. ¡Es buenísima! Adoro a ese grupo (L)_

_Hahahaha, ya me voy, mañana tengo colegio aún. Cuídense mis niñas, y niños, si es que hay, pero lo dudo (L)._

_P.S: La ceremonia de las huellas de Rob, Tay y Kris solo aumentó por millones mis ganas de Breaking Dawn, ¿Las suyas no? ¡Solo 15 días! C: _


	5. Algunos Malentendidos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

.

**Canciones recomendadas: Silver Lining-Hurts. ****Requiem On Water-Imperial Mammoth.**

.

_Lunes 14 de Noviembre…_

_Hoy estoy muy feliz porque vi la Premiere de Breaking Dawn… Awwww, Rob se veía tan guapo… (L) ¡y Kristen preciosa! Tay no es mi favorito, pero debo reconocer que se veía muy bien xD Y todos los demás, luciéndose como siempre :9 No las entretengo más, solo les digo gracias por Reviews, Alertas, Favoritos y demás, las adoro muchísimo xD Nos vemos abajito._

_._

_Miércoles 16 de Noviembre…_

_Yo creí que acababa el cap el lunes y ¡no! Pero aquí estoy, en miércoles listísima para terminar y emocionada porque… ¡Mañana veo Breaking Dawn! Awwww, so happy… __(L) sale mis niñas, nos leemos abajo :D_

_._

_Jueves 24 de Noviembre…_

_Este… no terminé… pero esto es para que vean que si anduve por aquí xD Awwww! Amo Breaking Dawn! Es una película preciosa, pero no daré spoilers por si alguien no la ha visto ;) Y ayer! Rob & Kris en el concierto de Marcus Foster! Awwww! Esos momentos en los que te sientes súper feliz de ser Robsten (L) Y mamá y papá Pattinson (L) son adorables. Ok ok, empiezo a terminar esto._

.

**5. Algunos malentendidos.**

.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!

La joven se asustó con el grito, y su codo resbaló de la mesa en la que se había quedado pensando. Enfocó mejor su vista; su madre la miraba entre preocupada y ansiosa.

-¿Si, mamá?

-Nena, la mesa doce necesita más café. Creí que lo conseguirías…

-Claro, claro. En eso estaba, yo solo…-sacudió su cabeza—Yo… no, nada. Iré a eso.

Reneé Swan miró marchar a su hija con aire distraído. Algo le pasaba, sin duda, pero ella siempre era tan callada, tan reservada con sus problemas…

Reneé frunció el ceño al ver a su hija poner crema en el azucarero.

Bueno, llevaba un par de días así, y eso se acababa ahora, tendrían una verdadera plática de madre a hija.

-¿Giselle?—llamó a una chica, que era la que más le ayudaba.

Giselle levantó la cabeza de inmediato, y miró a Reneé interrogante.

-¿Necesitas algo, Reneé?

-Si, solo quince minutos. Tengo que arreglar algo muy importante con Bella. ¿Podrían tú y las otras chicas encargarse de la cafetería en ese periodo de tiempo? No hay muchos clientes, así que creo que se las arreglarán bien.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto, no es gran cosa. Estaré encantada.

-Gracias querida. Con mucho cuidado, por favor.

Giselle sabía a que se refería. Pasó una mano por su prominente vientre y volvió a sonreír, indicándole a Reneé que no se preocupara.

Una vez arreglado todo eso, se dirigió a Bella, que seguía intentando poner los ingredientes en los lugares correctos.

-Bella, cariño. ¿Serías tan amable de seguirme?

-Pero el café…

-Todo está cubierto. Andando.

Una Isabella muy confundida siguió a su madre a la puerta trasera de la cafetería que daba a un callejón tranquilo. Si hubiera de ser sincera, el callejón era aterrador cuando llegaron, pero decidieron darle un cambio pintando las paredes, poniendo macetas con flores y botes de basura coloridos.

Reneé se sentó en el penúltimo escalón e indicó el asiento a su lado para su hija.

-Bien, ahora que estamos sentadas, todo será más fácil.

-¿Porqué estamos aquí, mamá?—preguntó ella.

-Solo me di cuenta de que hace demasiado tiempo que no tenemos una charla adecuada.

-Si, mucho, pero mamá, hay gente allá dentro, es una hora muy importante. No creo que sea momento de…

-Vamos Bella. Se que el negocio es importante, pero no lo es todo. Estamos ocupadas con él las primeras horas, a media mañana, tu vas a la Universidad y de ahí a la oficina. Llegas cansadísima y no tenemos tiempo de nada.

-Eh…si—admitió ella, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada por ello.

-Eres una hija maravillosa, ayudándome con la cafetería que va en un muy buen momento, estás a punto de terminar tu carrera, en la oficina está todo tranquilo… así que no me quedan muchas opciones.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué te preocupa, Bella?

Bella se tensó por algunos instantes, y luego intentó parecer indiferente.

-Nada en realidad. Estoy muy bien.

-¿Tiene que ver con Carlisle?

-¡No!—Bella no pretendía sonar tan exaltada. Probablemente descubriría después, que eso fue lo que la había descubierto.

-Yo creo que sí. No hablas sobre el testamento…

-Eso es mentira mamá. Te dije lo que Carlisle decidió dejarme.

-Espera, espera. Iba a decir que no me das muchos detalles como usualmente lo haces. Esta vez no me dijiste el color del vestido de Alice, o si Esme usó las esmeraldas o los topacios o si su doncella dejó de nuevo las flores de la semana anterior…Nada.

Bella enrojeció. ¿De verdad ella hablaba tanto? Si era así, ahora entendía porque su madre se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba. En los últimos días, había estado dándole muchas vueltas a cierto asunto.

-El vestido de Alice era morado… no es cierto, blanco… bueno… es que la verdad, los dos colores se parecen mucho, ¿No crees?

Reneé la miró como si un monito con platillos le hubiera salido de la frente.

-La última vez que revisé esos colores, eran bastantes diferentes, hija…

-¿En serio? Bueno, es que yo si les veo parecido…

-Esto solo me quiere decir que estás más grave de lo que pensé.

-De verdad, nada me pasa

-Isabella Swan, soy tu madre, te conozco desde que fuiste concebida, así que no me puedes engañar—el semblante de su hija seguía tan impenetrable como siempre. _Bien, era el momento de utilizar la artillería pesada. _Reneé se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando lucir desolada. Dio un sollozo extremadamente ligero, pero con toda la intención.

Entre sus dedos, vio como Bella se giraba rápidamente y sonrió disimuladamente.

-¿Mamá?—ella soltó otro sollozo. Más fuerte que el anterior.-¿Estás bien? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella puso la mano en el hombro de su madre, visiblemente preocupada, pero Reneé no se podía echar para atrás, la obra estaba en su mejor punto.

-Es que… es que… Bellita…-tenía que recurrir a lo mejor, con ese apodo que usaba cuando ella era niña, mostraba que tan desesperada estaba-…Bellita… yo… me siento tan alejada de tu vida… siento que me ves como una carga… que ya no me quieres más…

-¡Mamá! Eso no es cierto.

-¡Lo es! Tú… tú… ya no me quieres decir nada… estoy siendo desplazada… y yo te amo tanto hija… solo me preocupo por ti…

Y empezó a llorar más intensamente.

-No, no mamá, no quiero que tú te sientas así, yo también te amo mucho. Estos días he estado un poco distraída, no llores, por favor. No te he dicho nada porque creí que solo eran cosas sin importancia, pero si tú quieres que te cuente, con gusto…

-¿De verdad?—preguntó Reneé controlando sus lágrimas falsas.

-Si, si. Con mucho gusto.

Bella tomó aire antes de comenzar a soltar todo; lo que pasó en el testamento, el enojo de Edward, la frustración de Alice, el cambio de opinión, y para finalizar, lo de hacía dos noches, con todos sus detalles.

Reneé se quedó callada un buen rato, Bella no se asustó ni nada. Su madre siempre se tomaba un buen tiempo para reflexionar todo.

Al final, suspiró y miró a su hija otra vez.

-¿Tú crees que sea una mala persona?—dijo.

-¿Mala persona?—Reneé asintió—Pues… no, luce bastante… amable. Quizá arrogante, como lo describió Alice, pero no se ha portado grosero desde que lo conozco. Si, Alice y él no se llevan nada bien, pero él solo responde defendiéndose, y no ha dicho nada malo de Esme.

-Si así lo describes, es probable que solo actuara para defenderse. Tu conoces a Esme, cariño, pero Edward no. Él conoce a su madre, Elizabeth, según recuerdo. La ama, y un hijo que ama a su madre, la protege de todo y de todos. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que fue un comentario común.

Bella lució abochornada.

-¿Qué?—preguntó Reneé—Ah, no me digas. Empiezas a pensar que actuaste mal yéndote así con Jacob.

Titubeó.

-Si… no… bueno, no se. ¿Qué crees tú?

-Que a mi no me corresponde responder eso.

-¡Mamá! Se supone que das consejos y apoyas.

-Si, si, ese seguramente fue un pretexto que inventó algún hijo. Si te sientes mal por ello, siempre puedes disculparte hija.

-¿Disculparme?

-¿Tan absurda te resulta la idea?

-No, no. No es eso. No se como contactarlo mamá. No se donde vive… o si se ha ido ya de la ciudad…

-Lo dudo mucho, pero no te limites Bella, querida. Esme seguramente sabe dónde vive Elizabeth, o el abogado de Carlisle puede darte algún número… si no es que ya lo tienes. ¿No llamaste a donde se alojaba para pedir verse?

Bella asintió y se quedó en silencio un rato, pensando que ella sola se había estado poniendo barreras para evitar su remordimiento.

-Yo tengo una última pregunta, y quiero que seas completamente sincera—dijo Reneé.-¿Es guapo?

-¿Qué?—apenas susurró.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Reneé Swan!

-Vamos Bella, es solo una pregunta.

Bella estaba muy muy roja, y Reneé sonreía como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

-¿Bien?—insistió.

-Es… él está bien—carraspeó—Quiero decir que es muy… guapo, atractivo y eso… pero, no es mi tipo.

Reneé entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Entonces, quién es tu tipo? ¿Jacob?

-Jacob es solo un amigo, lo quiero mucho, pero como amigo…

-Hija, creo que haz estado muy sola por mucho tiempo. Necesitas conseguirte un novio. Creo que nunca haz tenido uno…

-Eso no es cierto—interrumpió—Mike Newton y yo estuvimos juntos

-Fue un tiempo cortísimo. Recuerda que ese niño tonto te dejó por Jessica Stanley, la dejó embarazada y ahora viven a tres calles de nuestro hogar. Esa chica no se cansa de pasar por la acera presumiendo su anillo de compromiso… estoy segura de que ese diamante enorme es solo imitación.

Bella sonrió.

-Mamá, no está bien decir cosas así de los demás.

-No, espera. Está bien cuando el aludido lastimó a alguien que quiero. Pero esa es historia de otro día. Quiero que seas feliz, Bella, que no solo limites tu vida a mí o al trabajo, tienes derecho de olvidar tus problemas con alguien que te quiera.

-Estoy bien así…

-Algún día te verás en el espejo, y entenderás lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Puedes prometerme que buscarás ser feliz?—Bella la miró por un rato-¿Lo harás?

Suspiró al fin.

-Si mamá, lo intentaré.

-Esa es mi chica. Tengo que ir a atender la cafetería, tú puedes quedarte un momento más. —La besó en la frente y se marchó.

Bella puso sus codos en sus rodillas y se recargó en sus manos. ¿Tendría la conversación de su madre algún fin? ¿De verdad estaba tan rara?

Era verdad que a la mañana siguiente de la reunión con Edward Masen, las dudas sobre si había actuado bien llegaron como bombas, pero había mandado todo a un rincón de su mente. Intentó mantenerse ocupada, pero no sabía que esos pensamientos tenían más fuerza y se abrían espacio en ella inesperadamente.

Bueno, ya pensaría en eso después. Por ahora, la cafetería, la universidad y la oficina la necesitaban.

.

_Vamos Bella, no seas tan cobarde. Solamente toma el teléfono, llama, pregunta por él y discúlpate. Una serie de pasos muy fáciles._

Isabella se frotó las manos en los jeans por vez número mil. Llevaba más de media hora sentada en su cama, con las luces apagadas y mirando al teléfono de su buró.

Al final, resultó que sus pensamientos pudieron más—aparte de la culpabilidad—y decidió llamar al señor Masen para disculparse.

El teléfono que ya le había pedido la tarde del testamento al señor McCarthy descansaba junto al aparato, llamándola, como si tuviera luces de neón.

Se gruñó a ella misma. Siempre había sido una valiente, no iba a perder esa cualidad ahora. Llamaría, pediría disculpas y todo quedaría perfectamente arreglado.

¿Qué podía salir mal? Según el abogado, se estaba quedando en casa de su madre, y no sabía que la señora Masen tuviera alguna pareja. Todo estaría bien.

Respiró profundamente, tomó el teléfono, el papel y comenzó a marcar. Cuando terminó y el usual tono de espera comenzó a sonar, las manos le sudaron de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era como si fuera su novio o ella una adolescente…

-¿Diga?—contestaron del otro lado. Era una chica. No le dio tiempo de pensar más. ¡Ni siquiera había planeado sus palabras!

-Ho-hola, buenas noches. Llamaba para poder hablar con el señor Edward Cu-Masen—rectificó en el último momento.

-¿Con Edward? Uh, si, claro. ¿De parte de quién?

-De Isabella Swan.

-Un momento—la voz era suave y seductora, si se pudieran identificar rostros con voces, definitivamente la mujer sería una modelo o algo.

La oyó gritar "¡Edward!"

-¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa cariño?—se escuchó otra voz. Esa no era la voz de Edward. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién era la chica?

-Buscan a Edward. ¿Sigue en la habitación?—respondió la chica.

-Pues ahí fue donde yo lo dejé.

-Cielos, ¡Eddie! ¡Date prisa! ¡Solo me cubre una toalla!

Bella soltó un jadeo y abrió los ojos como platos. Dios santo. ¿Esa chica estaba emparejada con Edward Masen? Muy probable. Si no, ¿Por qué solo estaría con una toalla? ¿Por qué lo llamaba Eddie? Eran muy íntimos, de seguro… Pero, ¿Y el chico…?

-Creo que lo oigo venir, me voy de regreso a la habitación y… los espero allá cuando terminen Rose.

Imposible… ¿Edward Masen, Gay? ¿Haciendo cosas indebidas con un hombre y una mujer en casa de su madre? ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado!

-¡Edward!—gritó la chica de nuevo-¡La toalla se me está resbalando! ¡Sigo mojada! Ya se que ya me haz visto…

Sin pensarlo más, Bella apretó el botón de colgar y aventó el teléfono a la parte más lejana del colchón.

Su corazón latía muy rápido y se sentía como si hubiera descubierto un secreto enorme. ¿Sabría alguien más de esa situación? Tal vez ella era la única chismosa.

Se paró y caminó nerviosamente por la habitación, se sentía ansiosa. No lo podría ver de la misma manera después de esto.

_Estaba siendo ridícula, _pensó, sentándose frente a su escritorio y mirando el único árbol con el que contaba su calle. La vida privada o… la sexualidad de Edward Masen no era asunto suyo. Bella había ido a campañas para apoyar a la gente homosexual y sus derechos. No debía molestarle ni tratar a Edward diferente solo por la nueva información revelada.

Cuando tomó su lapicero y empezó a escribir su comentario sobre una película española de arte que la clase había visto ese día, pensó que no era molestia ni horror lo que sentía por la situación. Era algo más parecido a la desilusión…

..

Edward reía de una anécdota de su madre cuando escuchó el grito.

-¡Edward!

-Esa es Rosalie—dijo Jasper. –Veré que es lo que necesita mientras tú terminas.

Edward asintió. El mueble estaba muy pesado, pero el jamás se rendía ante un reto de su madre. Ella había dicho que si no le gustaba como había cambiado todo, que bien podía regresarlo a como era antes. Edward negó, pero Elizabeth lo convenció diciendo que seguro era mucho para sus flacuchos brazos.

Y ahí estaba, intentando mantener el equilibro con un librero enorme y pesado. Como deseaba no haber rechazado la ayuda de Jasper. Estúpido orgullo…

-Vamos Edward. Ríndete y pide ayuda a tu primo.

-Jamás…-dijo entre dientes.

-Cielos, ¡Eddie! ¡Date prisa! ¡Solo me cubre una toalla!

Elizabeth se rió otra vez.

-Creo que si es urgente. Te libero por cinco minutos para que vayas a arreglar eso que es tan importante y luego puedes regresar a mostrar que tan macho eres.

Edward suspiró. Dejó el librero a mitad de la habitación y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

-Eres la mejor.

-Lo se.

Cuando Elizabeth terminaba de hablar, Rosalie gritó más fuerte.

-¡Edward! ¡La toalla se me está resbalando! ¡Sigo mojada! Ya se que me haz visto enojada anteriormente, pero esas veces serán solo un vago y agradable recuerdo si no vienes ahora mismo.

-Rosalie amenazando no es para tomarse a la ligera.

Edward sonrió a su madre antes de salir de la habitación. Se topó con Jasper que solo reía ante las amenazas de su madre y le palmeó la espalda.

Al llegar a la sala, vio a Rosalie sujetando la toalla como a su vida, roja y con ojos de rayos láser.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿quien es?

-Gracias al cielo—masculló-¿Señorita Swan? El señor Masen ya está aquí… ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Hola? ¿Me escucha? Creo que me colgó.

Edward se quedó muy quieto en medio de la sala. ¿Señorita Swan?

-¿Era Isabella Swan?

-Me parece que si, pero te haz tardado demasiado. En fin, me voy a vestir. Te veo después.

Pasó a su lado y no se movió.

¿Bella Swan había llamado? ¿Para qué? Había dejado muy claro que lo odiaba como Alice Cullen. ¿Querría reclamarle algo más? Bueno, se habían visto hacía ya dos días. Tal vez ocupó ese tiempo en pensar nuevos insultos.

Miró el teléfono. ¿Sería bueno llamarla él?

Extendió la mano para tomarlo, pero un gritó lo sobresaltó antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo.

-¡Edward! ¡Ven a defenderme de las acusaciones de tu madre! ¡Yo no soy un mujeriego!

-¡Jasper Hale, no seas cobarde y defiéndete tu solo!

Edward sonrió. En esa casa, todos se llamaban por gritos cariñosos.

Miró el teléfono por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y deshacer el camino hecho. Podría llamar a la señorita Swan más tarde. Después de todo, ella se había tardado dos días, así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

…

_¡Hola mis niñas! ¡Espero que estén bien! Yo aquí, desestresándome un poco y continuando con esta historia. ¿Les gustó? Yo espero que si. Me dio risa escribirlo, pero fue difícil encontrar inspiración :/_

_En fin, quiero agradecerles mucho por los reviews. Hay algunos anónimos que me muero por contestar, así que chicas, por favor, déjenme un sitio donde pueda contactarlas y con gusto les respondo C: Para mapitha, nena, soy de México, el Distrito Federal. Gracias por tu review! (L) _

_También, claro, alertas, favoritos y solo lecturas son agradecidos C: _

_Se que es cortito, pero espero subir pronto._

_Me marcho porque es tarde y mañana hay colegio. Las adoro muchísimo. Cuídense! (L) _


	6. Regresa el tú que conozco

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

**.**

**Canciones recomendadas: Ruby-Kaiser Chiefs (Awww, la amo) **

**.**

**6. Regresa el tú que conozco.**

**.**

-Está bien Edward. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Edward miró a los tres integrantes de su pequeña familia. Los que más quería. Ellos lo miraban expectantes.

-Es acerca de mi permanencia aquí. Primero, a ti Jasper, quiero pedirte un favor.

-Claro primo.

-Quiero que me ayudes con mi empresa.

Jasper se vio confundido.

-¿Hablas de Platt Companies?

-Ah. No, no. De hecho, "Platt Company" es la razón por la cual quiero que, temporalmente, dirijas Masen Enterprise.

-Oh—Jasper se quedó callado, mirando al suelo y moviendo frenéticamente su pie derecho como siempre que estaba nervioso—Edward, eso suena muy bien, pero, siendo sinceros, yo no se hacer muy bien todo lo que tu haces. No me podría hacer cargo de la empresa yo solo, yo…

-Vamos hermanito—interrumpió Rose—Esa es una mentira enorme. Eres muy bueno en lo que haces, Edward y tú se graduaron de lo mismo, fueron a las mismas clases, ¿cuál sería la diferencia?

-En que Edward siempre sacaba extraordinario y yo no.

Edward rió.

-A veces las calificaciones no son todo. ¿De qué te va a servir el papelito donde dice que te gradúas con honores al momento de enfrentarte a un gran problema si solo copiaste todo?

La mano de Elizabeth fue muy rápida, nadie la vio venir antes de que aterrizara en el brazo de Edward con un ruido seco.

-¡Edward Anthony! ¿Quieres decir que fuiste un flojo toda la universidad?

-¡No, mamá! Solo le pongo un ejemplo a Jasper. Cielos, pegas tan fuerte como el abuelo…

Elizabeth palideció y pegó su brazo a su cuerpo. Se veía horrorizada y Edward maldijo bajo.

-Tu… tu abuelo te pegaba muy… ¿Seguido?

-No mamá, está bien. De todas maneras era muy rápido y casi siempre lograba escapar. Entonces Jasper, decía. ¿Quieres hacerme ese favor?

Todo fue dicho muy rápido, para que nadie tuviese tiempo de reconsiderar el tema anterior. Miró a Jasper con súplica. No quería angustiar a su madre.

Jasper lo captó al vuelo.

-Yo… probablemente la empresa irá a la ruina…

-No seas dramático.

-Ah, de acuerdo, pero Rosalie, deja de verme con esos ojos de cachorro.

Rosalie sonrió con inocencia, algo muy falso.

-Correcto, ese asunto está resuelto entonces. Ustedes, Hale, dijeron que querían quedarse por algunas semanas en New York. ¿Te molestaría Jasper, dirigir todo desde aquí? Tal vez prefieras volver a Detroit.

-Puedo hacerlo perfecto desde aquí. Además, no quiero volver y tener que quedarme con tu secretaria molestona.

Edward lo comprendía perfectamente. Lauren, su secretaria, estaba obsesionada con él. Jamás dejaba de coquetearle. No le había corrido porque era buena en su trabajo y según las notas que había leído en su expediente, necesitaba el empleo de verdad.

-De acuerdo. Se difundirá el comunicado para que sepan que tú serás el vicepresidente temporal, no más explicaciones. —Jasper asintió—Y, ¿qué pasa contigo, Rose?

-No mucho, no tenía trabajo en Detroit, me estaba dando un descanso, pero si me voy a quedar con mis chicos a hacerles compañía, creo que estaría bien que buscara algo. Hablé con algunas chicas antes de venir aquí y ellas me hablaron de la agencia más popular de New York. Las modelos van para Chanel, Alexander McQueen, Carolina Herrera y más diseñadores importantes. Dijeron que incluso hay algunas prendas de su propia mente que se han vendido a miles.

-¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó Jasper.

-No lo se, pero tengo su dirección. Planeaba ir con tía Elizabeth mañana, ¿cierto?

Rosalie tuvo que llamar a su tía un par de veces más para que le prestara atención. Desde que Edward había mencionado al abuelo, ella parecía estar en otro mundo.

-¿Qué? Ah, si, linda. Mañana iremos a ver esa agencia.

Edward la miró por un momento, queriendo con todas sus ganas retroceder el tiempo.

-Muy bien…-dijo. —Entonces ya está todo resuelto. Jasper dirige Masen Enterprise, Rosalie busca un sitio en esa agencia tan famosa y yo… bueno, yo intentaré arreglármelas con Platt Company hasta que Isabella Swan pueda arreglárselas sola.

-¿Es la chica que llamó antes?

-Si, la misma. ¿Por qué?

Rosalie solo se encogió de hombros.

-Por nada.

Jasper y Edward se enfrascaron en una conversación de la empresa, y Elizabeth seguía pensando en lo que su hijo había mencionado.

No había día en que no se sintiera como una tonta, como una madre incompetente por haber dejado que su padre se llevara a su pequeño niño.

Pero hoy, se sintió peor. Cuando ella era niña, su padre era de esos que no dejaban que sus hijas se juntaran con cualquier persona, que no la dejaba usar zapatillas deportivas, que no le dejaba ver televisión, escuchar algo que no fuera Debussy, Bach, Mozart o leer novelas románticas. Y mucho menos juntarse con chicos.

Fue en una fuga cuando conoció a Carlisle, y le pareció casi un ángel, tan perfecto… era agradable, divertido, inteligente… le recordó a el príncipe de un cuento que su madre, le había leído. Claro que eso fue antes de que papá la descubriera, quemara su libro de historias favorito y golpeara a mamá por desobedecerlo…

Elizabeth regresó bruscamente al presente. Edward seguía ahí, hablando con sus primos, luciendo bien, al menos físicamente. Lo amaba tanto… A ella le encantaría tenerlo lo que quedaba de su vida a su lado, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar su pequeña casa y New York, con tantos recuerdos, y Edward no quería ni considerar dejar Detroit.

Al menos Carlisle había hecho algo mejor de dejarle banal efectivo. Le había dado la oportunidad de retener a su hijo a su lado, y si él y Bella Swan manejaban bien las cartas y el tiempo, podría ser por una larga, larga temporada.

.

Varias horas después, Edward rodaba y rodaba en el colchón de su habitación. Todos estaban dormidos y a él le gustaría estarlo también, pero no dejaba de pensar en Isabella Swan, en la llamada que hizo.

¿Para qué querría ella hablar con él?

¿Necesitaba algo?

¿El orgullo se le había bajado?

¿Lo extrañaba?

¡Eso era estúpido! ¿Cómo podía extrañarlo alguien que apenas y había pasado un par de horas en su compañía y además habían terminado discutiendo?

No, obviamente no era eso.

Edward frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza obligándose a olvidar esos pensamientos. ¿Estaba loco acaso?

El mismo había pensado que tenía días de sobra para llamar a la chica. Se lo merecía, su llamada también había sido un poco tarde y sorpresiva, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estirar la mano, tomar el teléfono de su mesilla y llamarla, ahora, sin importar que fueran las… dos de la mañana.

¿Estaría despierta?

No era probable. Seguro ella era una chica buena que dormía a las diez de la noche, con un pijama de franela.

Pero él de verdad, de verdad quería marcarle.

Gruñó de frustración. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_De acuerdo cerebro, este es el plan, _pensó, _ella está dormida ahora, pero por la mañana, cuando nos levantemos, le marcaremos._

Algo en él se seguía resistiendo, pero su voluntad era más fuerte, y con esa certeza se quedó dormido.

.

Bella intentaba poner sus rizos rebeldes en una desordenada coleta cuando el teléfono sonó.

Solo Bella estaba en casa; su madre se había marchado hace unos cuantos minutos a la cafetería y ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, cuando su cabello cediera.

¿Quién podría ser a las seis de la mañana?

Los cobradores no llamaban tan temprano…

Bella se regañó. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar que alguien que la llamaba necesitaba cobrarle?

Suspiró y se dirigió al aparato.

-¿Hola?

-¿Isabella?

¡Santo cielo! Era él…

-S-si…

-Oh… buen día. Habla Edward Masen.

-Si, lo sé—al momento de salir las palabras, se arrepintió. Se supone que ella no debería "saber" como habla.

-De acuerdo…-dijo inseguro—Yo… llamaba por tu llamada de ayer…

Oh, por supuesto, la llamada en la que ella había descubierto más cosas de las que hubiera deseado… Enrojeció al recordar.

-Ah, esa, si…-¿Le estaría resultando a él la conversación igual de patética que a ella?

-Si… ¿Necesitabas decirme algo? Perdona por haberme tardado en regresarla, pero tenía algunos asuntos que resolver y bueno, terminaron algo tarde.

Si, ella se imaginaba que "eso" llevaba tiempo y… esfuerzo… no había esperado que le llamara al terminar, claro que no.

La información en su cabeza, a pesar de ser virgen, decía que hacerlo solo con una chica, o un chico, en su caso, te podría dejar agotado… pero dos al mismo tiempo… debería ser devastador.

-¿Isabella?

-Oh, perdone, yo… solo… bueno, solo quería disculparme por la escena en la cafetería el otro día. No debí dejarlo así, estuvo muy mal por mi parte y me disculpo.

Del otro lado de la línea, Edward se quedó petrificado para después responder en una arrogante sonrisa. Así que volvía al juego…

-Acepto sus disculpas, señorita Swan. No debió hacer eso, sinceramente, y me parece muy bien que se disculpe.

Bella se sintió irritada. ¿Tenía que sonar él tan satisfecho de sí mismo?

-Que bueno que le guste, señor…-murmuró sarcásticamente.

-Si, si. Sabía que tarde o temprano usted debía descubrir que su comportamiento fue pésimo. Y creo que debería intentar educarse.

Bella explotó.

-¿Sabe qué? Me equivoqué, había llamado para decirle lo increíblemente arrogante que me parece. ¡No es el centro del universo! Nos vemos en el trabajo, señor Masen.

Bella colgó con furia. Todo iba tan bien hasta que él había demostrado esa actitud que ella había olvidado.

_Ya basta Edward Masen. De ahora en adelante, no más arrepentimientos por tratarte como te mereces._

…

_Cero tiempo, tengo que ir al colegio. ¡Gracias por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos! (L)_


	7. Conocernos sin saber

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mí se me dé la gana xD**

**.**

**7. Conocernos sin saber…**

**.**

Lunes por la mañana.

El autobús seguía su ritmo de todos los días, a una velocidad de sesenta kilómetros como mucho, pero Bella lo sentía como a doscientos. O al menos eso era de lo que estaba convencida. Su estómago revuelto no podía ser causa de que esa tarde, trabajaría por primera vez con Edward Masen. Su nuevo… jefe.

Oh cielos… ¿Cómo reaccionaría después de que ella le colgara días atrás? Seguramente no iba a ser nada amigable… El estómago se le revolvió más.

De repente, algo horrible cruzó su mente.

No iba a ver a Carlisle ningún otro día de su vida.

No iba a oír la música clásica salir hasta su despacho directo del de Carlisle.

No iba a escucharlo reír a carcajadas ni a decirle "¡Ven Bella, ven!" para mostrarle algún correo gracioso que alguien le había enviado.

No iba a verlo recibir llamadas de Esme o de Alice y que sus ojos azules se iluminaran como árbol de Navidad.

No iba a aparecer por la noche en su oficina haciendo oídos sordos a cada excusa que ella pusiera para no abusar de su hospitalidad y que él la arrastrara a la casa Cullen para una gran cena.

No iba a… nada. Nunca más iba a crear otro recuerdo con Carlisle en la oficina.

Él había llenado en gran parte el enorme hueco que Charlie había dejado tras su muerte… claro que no fue intencional…

-¿Bella? ¿No bajas aquí?

Eric, el conductor del autobús, ya la conocía porque ella tomaba este todos los días a la misma hora, y él tenía sus turnos en esta ruta tres días a la semana.

-¿Qué?

-Platt Companies. Estamos a punto de llegar.

-Claro. Gracias—se puso de pie tomando su bolso. Nos vemos el miércoles, Eric.

-Hasta entonces.

Bajó con cuidado, pensando en que, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones, nunca estaba de más usar la precaución cuando los tenía puestos.

El día estaba soleado. Solo eran las dos, o poco antes de las dos.

_No seas cobarde, Isabella Swan,_ pensó, _este solo es el comienzo de tres largos meses trabajando juntos. Platt Companies es lo único que importa._

Se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mentales e ingresó.

.

Edward estaba que se subía por las paredes. ¿Dónde estaba Isabella Swan?

Su reloj decía dos y cinco. Y para colmo, su secretaria, o la secretaria de Carlisle, mejor dicho, no se había presentado.

Nadie en la empresa se veía muy dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra. ¿Sabrían del intenso odio de Carlisle y él? Quién sabe. A lo mejor, la pequeña princesa de los Cullen se había dedicado a repartir flores llenas de mala reputación en los días anteriores.

Bueno, tal vez—y solo tal vez—se estuviera excediendo con Isabella. Es decir, su horario empezaba a las dos. ¡Pero una persona responsable llegaba a tiempo!

Gruñó e intentó concentrarse en las notas de Carlisle que eran lo que de verdad importaba en ese entonces. ¿Lo malo? ¡Tenía una letra espantosa!

Si alguien en la universidad hubiera juzgado el destino de Carlisle por su letra, seguro que habría dicho que iba para doctor.

"…_muestra que se… reu… re… requiere… un… pescado… pescado… ¡préstamo!"_—bueno, la palabra no era para nada parecida. Eso solo era una muestra de lo horrible de la letra_…"y que debemos poner los… ¿Calzones en la azotea?"_

Edward sacudió la cabeza. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría colgar ropa interior en la azotea?

Mientras gruñía, un rápido reflejo castaño rojizo pasó de extremo a extremo de su puerta.

-¿Isabella?—dijo.

Bella se detuvo a un centímetro de la salvación; la puerta de su despacho.

Claro que no iba a poder huir del "grandioso" Edward Masen.

Regresó con pasos lentos, y se asomó por la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señor Masen.

Él le achicó los ojos.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan… No se… estaba pensando… ¿Por casualidad, no cree usted que está llegando tarde?

¡Tarde! Bella no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. Miró su reloj de pulsera; dos minutos pasadas las dos.

-Disculpe, pero en mi opinión, dos minutos tarde, no es un gran retraso.

-Todos debemos ser puntuales.

-Ya lo sé—contestó irritada. Él lucía tan arrogante. Y ella sabía de qué iba todo esto—Me quedaré tres horas extras, si eso te complace—el tono irónico era su especialidad.

Por supuesto que a él no le gustó.

-Oh sí. Esa es una maravillosa idea. ¿Por qué no te quedas a acampar? Podría conseguir unas esposas y asegurarte al escritorio.

-¿Por qué siempre estás peleando conmigo? ¿Es por lo de la llamada? De acuerdo, lamento haberte colgado, pero no lamento mis palabras.

-¡Ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso!

-¡No me grites!

-¡No te estoy gritando!

-¡Seguro que parece que tus venas van a estallar de la felicidad!

-¡Tú, pequeña…!

-¡Wow, wow! Parece que llego justo a tiempo antes de que se descuarticen como en esas competencias de caníbales.

Emmett, el abogado, entró en el despacho sonriendo. Los miró a ambos, como midiendo sus emociones.

A Bella se le bajó el coraje primero.

-Hola Emmett—le sonrió.

-Mi querida Isabella. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el colegio?—la besó en ambas mejillas.

-Increíble. Se siente muy bien saber que en tres meses, lo habré conseguido.

-Y yo estoy orgulloso. Aún recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño renacuajo que gritaba por aquí y por allá "¡Quiero dirigir Platt Companies! Pero primero, ¡leche con chocolate!"

Se carcajearon juntos y Edward se irritó aún más. Ya sabía que ambos estaban del bando contrario al suyo, pero, ¿tenían que venir y demostrárselo? El que el abogado demostrara tanta familiaridad con Isabella lo molestaba de sobremanera. Pero era una estupidez pensar así.

¿Por qué Isabella no podía sonreírle solo por dos segundos?

¿Por qué no podía ser mansa y tranquila con él, de la misma manera que lo era con el abogado?

Porque estaba claro que ella lo veía como el enemigo. Ellos _debían_ ser como enemigos. Isabella era completamente fiel a la familia Cullen, y él los despreciaba.

Claro que había alternativas…

Podía hacer una pequeña tregua, llevarse bien con la chica, y de esa manera, conocer algunos de los movimientos de Alice y Esme Cullen. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que la chica Cullen no lo dejaría en paz, y menos por quedarse—aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo—con su adorada empresa.

Sonrió. Esa era una solución muy práctica.

El abogado e Isabella ni siquiera habían notado que él se había sumido en sus pensamientos, trazando planes. Carraspeó.

-No quiero molestarlos, pero hay mucho trabajo pendiente, y me gustaría seguir con él.

Bella sintió algo parecido a la desconfianza. De la nada, el tono de Edward era muy agradable.

-Claro que si Edward—le dijo Emmett—Vengo a ver si hay algún inconveniente con su trabajo juntos. Ya ambos aceptaron las condiciones del testamento, dudo mucho que quieran cambiar ahora, pero podemos hacer planes alternativos, como cambiar horarios…

¡Construir algo parecido al muro de Berlín para que no se vieran nunca jamás! Bella habría besado a Emmett por tener una idea tan grandiosa.

-Suenan bien tus sugerencias. Pero creo que Isabella y yo somos adultos civilizados y podemos aprender a llevarnos bien. ¿No es así?

La boca de Bella se abrió a más no poder. ¿Acaso estaba jugando? ¡Cuando Emmett entró, casi se arrancaban las cabezas con las manos!

-¿Estás seguro Edward? No es por nada, pero creo que mi aparición evitó algún tipo de asesinato…-hasta Emmett lucía inseguro.

-Oh, solo estábamos jugando. No pasa nada. Estoy más que dispuesto a llevar las cosas en paz, por el bien de… Platt Companies, claro.

Había algo, algo en su sonrisa que hacía que a Bella le subiera un escalofrío por toda la columna. Y no era por ser guapo.

-Si eso es lo que crees, a mi me parece perfecto. ¿Tú qué piensas, Bella?

Ella estaba a punto de contestar que le valía un reverendo pepino lo que él quisiera. Que no lo quería ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda, pero en el último segundo, captó el reto en sus ojos. Fue un destello pequeñísimo, pero por supuesto que ella lo vio.

Edward la estaba probando. Seguro la creía cobarde. Pero ya le demostraría lo que era meterse con alguien como ella.

-No Emmett, en absoluto—su sonrisa era resplandeciente—Si el señor Edward quiere que trabajemos juntos, yo estoy bien con ello.

Emmett se veía más confundido aún.

-Está bien… estas decisiones me ahorran horas de discusiones… Pero de todos modos pasaré por aquí, para estar… seguro de que se están llevando… bien.

-No habrá problemas, te lo aseguro—afirmó Bella.

-Si, ninguno en absoluto.

Emmett no era tonto. Podía ver que entre esos dos, se había extendido una especie de duelo. Sería interesante ver quién ganaba al final, pero lo mejor, serían las competencias. Con suerte podría ver algunas…

-Ahora me marcho—declaró—Tengo que ir a ver a Alice. Una chica loca la quiere demandar por unos asuntos de desfile de modas.

-¿Puedes mandarle saludos?—preguntó Bella. Edward deseó mandarle una caja llena de culebras junto con esos saludos.

-Seguro. ¿Nos veremos mañana en la noche en la mansión Cullen?

Ella asintió.

-Te acompaño. ¿Desea algo más, Edward?

-Puedes hablarme de tú, Isabella, como desde esa vez en la cafetería…-Edward no supo porqué lo hizo, pero sintió la necesidad de remarcar que él también tenía familiaridad con la chica—Y no, no necesito nada… Bueno, sí. Necesito que me pases todas estas notas a máquina, porque a decir verdad, la letra de Carlisle es… eh… bueno, no es legible. ¿Y podrías decirme por qué no tengo secretaria?

-Ah, la señora Cope. Un par de días antes de que Carlisle muriera…-¿Le sería siempre tan difícil decir eso?—Ella pidió vacaciones. Debería regresar la semana que viene, pero puedo conseguirte otra.

-Si no es mucha molestia. Eso es todo, gracias.

Bella no pudo evitar notar que su tono arrogante aún estaba ahí, pero ella estaba decidida a saber que tramaba.

-Bien. Andando, Emmett.

Salieron hablando de cosas que Edward desconocía, y cuando cerraron la puerta, se sintió solo.

El despacho le resultaba opresor; sentía que las fotos de la familia Cullen que estaban repartidas por todas las paredes y los muebles, lo vigilaban.

No podía trabajar así.

Esas fotos se tenían que ir a la de ya… y quizá otras cosas más.

.

Rosalie llevaba esperando cerca de media hora en esa sala de espera tan lujosa.

No se podía quejar de la atención. Le ofrecieron café, aperitivos y sus revistas de moda venían de todas partes del mundo.

Para ella, eso quería decir que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No perdía nada intentando con la agencia más popular de New York. Sabía que su dueña tenía a las modelos más hermosas y además, tenía su propia línea de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Rosalie opinaba que eran impresionantes.

La recepcionista contestaba llamadas con una facilidad y rapidez increíble. Mujeres hermosas pasaban por todos lados y además, podía oír retazos de conversaciones donde las personas más influyentes y exitosas del mundo de la moda estaban involucradas.

La sensación de euforia y entusiasmo la invadió. Se sentía correcto. Ahora solo esperaba que la persona más importante pensara que ella podría encajar ahí.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al enorme hombre que acababa de entrar en el edificio. De inmediato, grititos de emoción y espejos para arreglarse el cabello y el maquillaje aparecieron.

Él comenzó a caminar por hacia el mostrador, saludando, haciendo guiños y sonriendo. Rosalie pensó que solo le faltaba hacer saludos como los de la realeza.

No era que no supiera apreciar la belleza, claro que no. Él era muy guapo. Mediría como uno noventa, o más, tenía ojos azul imposible, como azul eléctrico, un perfil Griego, nariz perfecta, cuerpo musculoso y cabello negro, un poco rizado. Pero todo eso se podía ir directo al escusado con una actitud prepotente…

-Preciosa Jessica, ¿Cómo has estado?

La recepcionista casi sufre un colapso… pero se recuperó bastante rápido… demostró que el contestar teléfonos no era lo único que hacía rápido. También podía desabrochar dos botones de la parte superior de su blusa, subir cinco centímetros su falda y enrollar su cabello para lucir "sexy". En menos de dos segundos. Seguro era un récord.

Ella contestó tan bajo que Rosalie no pudo escuchar.

Dos minutos después, la recepcionista corrió a buscar algo que el musculoso pidió.

Y pareció reparar en ella…

-¡Hola! ¿Es tu primera vez por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto antes. Eres bastante… notable.

En su pausa, recorrió todo su cuerpo, y ella se intentó convencer que su estremecimiento era de asco. Giró la cara y se negó a contestar.

-Eres muy tímida, ¿No? No te preocupes, las chicas de aquí no necesitan hablar nunca.

¿Era una forma sutil de llamarla rubia boba sin cerebro?

El señor soy-un-musculitos-que-creo-que-lo-se-todo-y-las-traigo-muertas-a-todas iba a aprender que ella no era estúpida, y menos se quedaba callada ante las provocaciones.

Se puso de pie lentamente, con una sonrisa letal. Edward y Jasper temían a muerte esa sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? ¿No utilizamos el cerebro? ¿Para nada?

Obviamente él no estaba poniendo mucha atención a sus ojos y su sonrisa, porque no captó el peligro que ella desprendía.

-Ahá…

Y entonces sucedió; él levantó la mirada y lo sintió. No era tan tonto como se pensaría. Sabía que ella era peligrosa.

-Bueno—se apresuró a añadir—No es que dejen botado su cerebro para siempre siempre, pueden usarlo a veces, pero es decir… ¿Qué tanta ciencia requiere ponerte ropa excéntrica y caminar por una pasarela?—la mirada de Rosalie se volvió aún más peligrosa—Aunque hay que considerar esos tacones que les ponen. Podrían matarse… ¡Puede ser considerado un trabajo extremo! ¿Qué son los bomberos y los alpinistas comparados con ustedes?

Sonrió, como si hubiera dicho algo muy inteligente.

-¿Dime algo…?

-Emmett, me llamo Emmett.

-Emmett—concedió ella-¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí?

Ella estaba segura de que el grandote pensó que había olvidado la conversación anterior y decidido empezar el ligue.

-Oh, sí, sí. Muy seguido. Es un buen lugar.

_Para conocer rubias sin cerebro_, fue la frase implícita en su respuesta.

-Perfecto. No creo que valga la pena venir a trabajar a un lugar como este si abundan los tipos groseros y…

-¿Rosalie Hale?—se escuchó detrás de ellos una voz cantarina.

La aludida se giró, de la puerta que ella había esperado que se abriera hace más de media hora, apareció una mujer pequeña, con cabello corto y negro como la tinta, perfil ideal y muchas curvas a pesar de su estatura. Ella era muy hermosa. No la belleza clásica, una mejor, de las que no veías muy a menudo. Era como esas hadas de los libros de niños. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron esos ojos verde esmeralda. Tan parecidos a los de alguien que ella conocía…

-¡Emmett!—gritó la ninfa. También tenía una voz muy potente.

Corrió hasta el grandote y prácticamente se trepó en él.

Ellos se decían cosas entre risas y Rosalie vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

-¡La chica guapa escapa!—escuchó a Emmett decir.

-¿Tú eres Rosalie Hale?—dijo la pequeña.

Rosalie no tuvo más que girarse. Era un alivio que la tía Elizabeth hubiera decidido que no la acompañaría al final.

-Si. Mucho gusto.

La morena le sonrió, se le acercó con una especie de paso/salto y le extendió una mano.

-Yo soy Alice Brandon, y en un examen rápido, puedo decir que eres perfecta para ser modelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que yo…?

-¡Sin dudas! Tienes un cuerpo de ensueño. No es por ser presumida, pero varios de mis diseños se te verían increíbles.

Se rieron. Rosalie se sintió muy a gusto. Alice Brandon era increíblemente amable.

-Podemos pasar a mi oficina, los tres, ¿Les parece?—Emmett asintió divertido y Rosalie no tuvo más que asentir.

Se acomodaron en tres sillas bastante cómodas.

-Rosalie, querida, ¿Te molesta que Emmett y yo hablemos acerca de unos asuntos legales? Solo serán unos minutos.

-No, en absoluto.

-Gracias. De acuerdo, Emmett. Esto es lo que pasa; la maldita de Tanya Denali quiere demandarme por más de dos millones de dólares porque en la última pasarela de mis propios diseños, acudió más gente de la pensada. Ya teníamos firmado un contrato y todo, y ella lo firmó, aún con la cláusula de que la paga no podía ser modificada. Probablemente la tonta solo pensó en proteger sus intereses si todo salía mal.

-Sabes que ella también te tiene envidia, Alice. Hace unos años, intentó lanzar una línea de ropa, pero fue pésima, hasta para mí. No creo que haya mujer en el planeta que quiera usar una blusa que combina el Animal Print con rayas y bolitas de colores fosforescentes.

-¡La vi! Santo cielo, era más que horrenda. En fin, no quiero que me perjudique, Emmett.

-Y no lo hará. Firmó un contrato.

-Gracias. Estaba casi segura, pero de todos modos, ella me está estresando. Es un enorme dolor en el trasero, y no me creía que iba a empezar acciones legales si no se callaba de una vez.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-No se qué haría sin ti… Eso es todo. Lamento mucho la interrupción Rosalie, pero esa chica es un gran fastidio. Ni siquiera es tan hermosa, su padre tiene una gran fortuna, y su mamá tiene una serie de gimnasios que estoy casi segura que es el nombre que ella utiliza para "hospital de liposucción".

-He escuchado de ella. No tiene muy buena fama.

-Además mis diseños le quedaban horrible. No tenía porte, ni lo necesario en muchas partes para rellenarlo.

Se rieron. Emmett las miró confundido.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Emmett—le dijo Rosalie—son chistes de "gente hueca de la moda" que seguro tu nunca entenderías.

Cuando giró a mirar a Alice, ella la miraba de forma extraña. Estaba a punto de disculparse por su intervención mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Oh no, Rosalie, ni se te ocurra retractarte. ¡Me agradas! Creí que nadie, aparte de mí pondría a Emmett en su lugar algún día.

-Pero si entendí el chiste…-susurró Emmett, y Rosalie y Alice estallaron en carcajadas.

El sonido del celular de la rubia interrumpió las burlas sobre Emmett.

Era Jasper.

-Perdonen—susurró antes de pararse a contestar—Hola, hermanito.

-Hola Rose. ¿Aún en la entrevista?

-Si, no creo que tarde mucho en terminar, y después tomaré un taxi a casa.

-¿No estás con tía Elizabeth?

-No, ella se sintió mal de última hora. Fue muy extraño a decir verdad.

-Creo que tiene que ver con Edward.

-Igual yo, pero bueno… ¿deseabas algo?

-Solo quería saber dónde estabas. Según me indicaron algunas personas de la oficina, el edificio de Masen Enterprise está bastante cerca de esa agencia de moda. ¿Te paso a recoger?

-¡Seguro! ¿Nos vemos en la entrada principal en cinco minutos?

-Claro que sí. Hasta entonces.

-Adieu.

Rosalie colgó, y se giró para ver a sus nuevos conocidos platicando como amigos de toda la vida. Se veía que ellos se llevaban muy bien, como hermanos.

-Lamento la interrupción, era mi hermano. Pasará por mí.

-Eso es lindo—dijo Alice—Creo que ya dije muchas veces que me pareces perfecta, y si tu quieres trabajar conmigo, para mí sería un honor.

-¡Claro que acepto! El honor sería todo mío, Alice.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Te parece venir mañana alrededor de las cuatro para firmar el contrato?

-Perfecto.

-Todo acordado entonces. Me tengo que marchar ahora. Mamá y yo quedamos en ir de compras. Tal vez quieras acompañarme Emmett, para decirle específicamente que quieres de cenar mañana.

-Mi estómago ruge de solo recordar la última maravillosa cena de comida mexicana—Emmett se palmeó el bien torneado abdomen. La mirada de Rosalie no pude evitar descender hacía ese sitio, y a Alice no le pasó por alto.

-Entonces ven y díselo. Podrías cargar las compras también. ¿Traes tu auto?

-No, está en el taller. No puedo creer que mi hermosa Hummer tuviera ese horrible rayón.

Mientras Alice tomaba su bolso, le rodó los ojos.

-No era más que excremento de insecto, exagerado…

Rosalie salió de la oficina, entre risas, y la pelea siguió incluso cuando los tres tomaron el ascensor y esperaron pacientemente a que Jasper llegara. No demoró más de dos minutos.

Bajó del Mercedes que había alquilado, luciendo completamente elegante.

Por primera vez en su vida, Alice Cullen se quedó sin respiración. Como Alice Brandon, su nombre en la vida profesional, estaba acostumbrada a ver muchísimos chicos guapos, y no le impresionaba ya casi nada. Pero ese chico… era la perfección masculina.

Cuerpo digno de la envidia de un modelo, y enfundado en un traje, que, si su ojo para la moda no fallaba—claro que no—era un Chanel. Lo que más le gustó, fueron sus ojos azules, como los de su hermana, y su cabello rubio suave que pedía ser acariciado a kilómetros.

-Hola a todos—le oyó decir con una voz atractivamente masculina—Uhm… soy Jasper Hale. ¿Estás lista, Rose?

-Si, seguro. Deja te presento. Estos son Emmett y Alice, la chica que muy amablemente me acaba de ofrecer un trabajo.

Jasper le extendió la mano a Emmett, pero cuando giró para ver a Alice, se quedó muy quieto.

Rosalie se extrañó un poco, pero cuando miró a Alice verlo de la misma manera, entendió completamente lo que pasaba.

Ahí había una especie de crush.

Sonrió. La verdad, eran adorables.

-Yo… yo soy Alice. Trabajo en la moda, tengo veinticinco años, mi coche es un Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo pollo…

-Yo soy Jasper… hermano de Rosalie.

Se extendieron la mano por fin.

-Mucho gusto, Jasper-hermano-de-Rosalie.

-El gusto es mío, Alice-dueña-del-Porsche-Amarillo-Pollo.

Se sonrieron como babosos, y Rosalie no pudo voltear a ver si era la única que notaba esa corriente extraña entre los dos. Claro que no. Emmett también lo había visto, y ella podía vislumbrar en sus ojos las mil y una formas con las que la molestaría por ello.

No le quitaría tiempo de diversión.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, Alice.

Alice parpadeó como confundida.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Mañana… Nos vemos… Jasper—dijo lo último como si le doliera, y su hermano no lo hizo mucho mejor al murmurar unas vagas palabras.

Rosalie le puso la mano en el hombro y lo condujo a la puerta del conductor después de despedirse de Emmett con la mano.

Jasper no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que su hermana dijo de camino a casa. Estaba sumergido en el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes. El verde más precioso del mundo… pero para nada desconocido.

…

_¡Hola bonitas! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo aquí, pasando de unos exámenes no muy fáciles… en fiiiiiin, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Al fin vemos un poco más. No tanto Edward & Bella, pero sí de los otros rubros y si leyeron bien, es muuuuuy importante lo que pasó para nuestra parejita principal._

_Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, saben que animan a continuar. _

_Les mando un besote del tamaño del universo y me regreso a leer "Sinsajo" recientemente, muuuuuy traumada con The Hunger Games, Peeta y Josh Hutcherson xD ahahahahahahaha._

_Cuídense! Espero que nos leamos muy pronto (L) _


	8. Interesante, Cuéntame más

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo me dedico a explorar nuevos mundos con una trama absolutamente de mi pertenencia (:  
><strong>

**.**

**8. Interesante, cuéntame más.  
><strong>  
><strong>.<br>**  
>-¡Uff!<p>

Bella se recargó pesadamente en su cómoda silla. Sonrió mientras se mecía.

Este era su asiento favorito en todo el mundo. Su silla enorme color rojo cereza.

Recordó cuándo la vio en un aparador de una tienda que lucía bastante abandonada en el centro comercial. Alice cacaraqueaba por aquí y por allá y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se detuvo para admirarla.

¿Se podía enamorarse de los muebles? Oh infiernos, si.

Gastó la enorme cantidad que costaba sin dudarlo un segundo-con sus precios entendía porque nadie se paraba ahí, aunque era tonto porque ninguno de los visitantes de ese centro comercial lucía como si tuviera problemas económicos-. Tuvo qué compartir con Carlisle su felicidad y le rogó llevarlo a la oficina para ella.

No hicieron falta muchos ruegos, aunque se escuchara mal, Carlisle no le negaba nada a Bella, era como su segunda hija.

Un nuevo suspiro se dejó escuchar por parte de la chica. Sin duda ese sillón era la mejor decisión de su vida.

-¿Suspirando por chicos en el trabajo? Eso no parece muy profesional.

Adiós, tranquilidad.

Bella apretó los ojos antes de encarar a Edward.

Él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, serio, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Ah. Todo un modelo de Dior.

¿Dior? Bueno, tanto tiempo con Alice tenía resultados.

-No suspiro por chicos, Edward.-ella se puso de pie, arregló dos columnas de papeles y se dispuso a tomar su saco del respaldo del sofá.

-¿Te vas?-dijo él.

-Sip. Son las siete-Bella no lo miró al hablar.

-Oh. Claro. ¿Sabes a qué hora salgo yo?

Bella dejó escapar una sonrisita. ¿Era jefe de su empresa y no sabía cuál era su horario de salida?

Se puso su saco y se giró.

-Carlisle llegaba desde las nueve y salía a las siete, conmigo. Pero si quieres, puedes entrar a las nueve y salir a las cinco. Depende de ti.

-Ya veo.

Si. Esto era incómodo. Los silencios eran incómodos.

Bella casi esperaba oír en esos momentos a una audiencia gritar: "¡Mátalo, yo lo pago! ¡Déjalo sin ojos! ¡Queremos más sangre!"

Agitó su cabeza para despejar todos esos pensamientos.

-Es hora de irme a casa. Hasta mañana Edward, que tengas linda noche.

Él parecía atontado mientras ella tomaba su bolso y se disponía a salir.

-¿A dónde irás ahora?

Ella contuvo en la lengua el "qué te importa".

-Eh... A casa. Bueno, a la cafetería de mi familia y luego a casa.

-Ah, bueno. Pues... Que te vaya bien. Hasta mañana, Isabella.

Fue su turno de asentir tontamente, por algún motivo, sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Le dio una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y salió rumbo al ascensor para hacer el último paso de su día. Anhelaba tanto su cómoda cama...

.

Edward se quedo mirando a la ventana, mientras su nariz absorbía con gusto el aroma dulce y único del aire. Sólo podía ser producto de Isabella.

En serio olía muy bien.

Apenas movió un poco su espalda y esta se resintió. La silla de Carlisle era un aparato de tortura disfrazado.

Estaba estirándose para intentar alejar un poco el dolor cuando puso más atención en lo que había el escritorio de Bella.

Era el sofá más grande, raro y extraordinario que él había visto.

¿Sería propiedad de las oficinas o de Bella?

¿El tapizado de esa tela sería original?

Y lo más importante:

¿Sería tan cómodo como parecía?

Edward echó un vistazo alrededor. Ya no había nadie, todos se habían ido más o menos como a las cinco. No creía que Isabella fuera a regresar, así que, ¿porqué no probarlo?

Balanceó su peso en sus pies por unos segundos. ¿Lo haría? El crujido de su espalda respondió.

¡Maldita sea! Hazlo ahora.

Edward cruzó rápidamente el espacio que los separaba, y apenas puso su trasero en él, sintió el paraíso.

Era más que perfecto. El sillón parecía diseñado por los dioses del confort, ¿de dónde lo habrían sacado?

Se acurrucó y gimió. Se sentía tan bien...

Llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos disfrutando su comodidad cuando escuchó pasos.

Como si tuviera chinches en el trasero se puso de pie, fingiendo recoger documentos. Fue entonces cuando una señora de mediana edad y con uniforme de limpieza entró y se quedó algo estática al verlo.

-Buenas noches.

-Hola señora, buenas noches-su tono casual sonaba un poco forzado.-¿Va a usted a realizar su trabajo?

Medio asintió.

-Pero no se preocupe por mí, puedo regresar después.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias. Sólo serán veinte minutos. Veinticinco como mucho, lo prometo.

-Claro.

Lo miró por un minuto más, como dudosa. Su estudio puso algo nervioso a Edward.

Lo que fuera que estuviera buscando ella, lo dejó de lado al darse media vuelta y salir lentamente.

Estúpidos chismes de gente cobarde.

Edward volvió a tomar asiento, e intento recordar en que pensaba antes de escuchar a Isabella suspirar tan profundamente.

Oh, sí. Alice Cullen.

Una foto de ella lo observaba desde el escritorio, y antes de arrojarla a lo más profundo de un cajón, o mejor aún, de quemarla mientras bailaba de la alegría alrededor, se quedó observándola detalladamente.

Seguro habían sacado esa fotografía unos meses atrás, un año como mucho.

Lucía exactamente igual a como la había visto recientemente, con su cabello puntiagudo y su sonrisa Colgate.

Lo único que tenían en común eran los intensos ojos verdes. A él le agradaba el aspecto que le daban sus ojos cuando niño, luego se enteró de toda la historia de Carlisle, su madre, etcétera, etcétera y aprendió a detestarlos. Al final le vinieron dando igual.

Siempre se preguntó qué estaría haciendo la mimada de Alice Cullen para ganarse la vida. Su respuesta fue: Nada. ¿Por qué iba a trabajar la princesa?

Seguía teniendo esa teoría, pero por algún motivo, la cosquillita de la duda no lo dejaba en paz.

¿Había algo de malo en buscarla por internet?

Nah.

Encendió el ordenador de Bella de nuevo, y mientras este se iniciaba, pensó en lo que le interesaba buscar.

¿Quién era ella? Muy extenso. ¿Antecedentes criminales? ¿Su dieta? Muy específico.

Al final decidió solamente buscar su nombre en Google.

Veinticinco mil resultados en 1.2 segundos. Wow. Así que una anónima, no era.

La primera página era:

¿Alice Brandon? ¿Era ella? ¿Así que no estuvo muy equivocado con los antecedentes criminales?

"Alice Brandon es una reconocida diseñadora de moda, lo cual incluye accesorios, calzado y bolsos altamente demandados a nivel internacional".

Y después de eso seguía más bla bla bla de cosas maravillosas que había hecho. La hacían ver como una heroína.

Entró a su galería de fotos, la mayoría incluía sus diseños con modelos bastante bien… eh… proporcionadas. No eran como las que uno se imaginaría; delgadas al extremo y sin chiste.

También había imágenes de ella en eventos bastante lujosos con gente que supuso que era importante.

Siguió explorando la página, llena de terminología de moda que ni sabía ni le interesaba. Al final, estaba la dirección de las oficinas de Alice Brandon.

Otra vez la curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía que importarle a él todo esto? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero un instinto le hizo poner la dirección en el maps de su celular.

Bueno, estaba bastante cerca de las oficinas de Platt.

_¡Ve! _Le gritaba algo dentro de él.

Suspiró. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

.

_Repite después de mí: Esto. Fue. Una. Estupidez._

_-_Esto fue una reverenda estupidez.

Edward golpeó su frente con el volante. De nuevo.

Estaba frente al edificio de Alice Brandon, todo vacío. ¿Qué demonios esperaba encontrar? ¿Para qué había ido? Estúpidas corazonadas. Estúpido él. Lo único que quería ahora era regresar a casa para ver el partido de Detroit.

Condujo su mano a la llave del auto cuando la vio.

La pelirroja más sexy del planeta Tierra. Ella estaba parada frente al edificio, un poco tambaleante. Su cabeza estaba levantada, de modo que solo podía estar viendo las brillantes letras con el seudónimo de su hermanastra.

De un momento a otro, se tambaleó un poco más y comenzó a gritar obscenidades. Abrió los ojos como platos. Oh Dios mío, ¿Una chica podría saberse tantas malas palabras?

Bajó del auto sin pensar—como todo lo que hacía recientemente—y se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Mantener el equilibro en esos tacones de más de quince centímetros y que no se le viera nada con ese micro vestido ya debería tomarse como un record.

-… ¡Y no voy a descansar hasta verte en la cárcel, maldita enana hija de…!

-Wow, señorita. Tranquila.

Dio una vuelta brusca y casi se cae, de no ser por sus brazos que la detuvieron. Se recargó en él, alzó su cara a la suya y lentamente, una sonrisa felina surgió de sus labios.

-Hola, tú. ¿Quién eres?

Eww, aliento de Gin y lenguaje arrastrado al extremo. Obviamente borracha. Sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros con una fuerza sorprendente y su cabello intentaba tapar su cara.

-El que te va a salvar de ser arrestada por disturbio en las calles. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato?

Prácticamente la arrastró hasta el borde de una banqueta y la sentó con todo el cuidado que pude. Se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno—prosiguió ella sacando cosas de su bolso, el cual Edward no había visto hasta ese momento—Pues me voy a presentar yo. Soy Tanya Denali, la modelo más famosa y hermosa y deslumbrante del mundo mundial. Y quiero asesinar a Alice Brandon.

Oh, para ahí.

Edward se quedó estático un segundo. ¿Ella no quería decir lo que acababa de decir? ¿O sí? La risita asesina que le siguió se lo confirmó. Tanya Denali no estaba jugando.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por ser una maldita! Ella me debe millones de dólares y yo…-eructó tan fuerte que un hombre la envidiaría-…Ay, perdón. Ella me debe dinero y yo la odio porque todos la quieren y yo no tengo mi fama que pensé que le sacaría y ella es una enana sin chiste y tiene ojos feos y no está gorda y yo… yo… yo…-un nuevo eructo. Edward estaba considerando seriamente la idea de huir.

-¿Te debe dinero? ¿En serio?

-¡Sí!—berreó—Ella ganó más de lo pensado y no me quiere dar nada de eso.

-¿No firmaste un contrato o algo?

Hizo movimientos tontos con sus manos.

-¿En serio quieres que te cuente?—su tono era el de una niña pequeña.

-Si, claro.

-Eso ya no importa, ella debería ser linda conmigo y darme dinero, pero tiene ese ejército de abogados que me están demandando a mí y yo no sé qué hacer, porque la odio.

Su llanto se hizo más intenso. Edward por lo general sentía tristeza o ternura al ver a las chicas llorar, pero esta… le generaba más lástima que otra cosa.

-Pero esta noche, hice el plan perfecto—Se recuperó muy rápido-¡Vendría a terminar con ella y a llevarme todo su dinero! ¡Es perfecto!

Se puso de pie antes de que Edward pudiera hacer nada y caminó a la entrada principal. Detrás de esas puertas, un guardia de seguridad estaba bien instalado en el escritorio de recepción viendo una pequeña televisión, ignorante a los planes asesinos de la pelirroja.

Él alcanzó a tomarla del brazo y jalarla de regreso antes de que golpeara el vidrio con la mano.

-¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos, vas a casa, duermes un poco y tomas algo para la resaca en la mañana? Verás que cuando recuerdes esto, si es que lo recuerdas, te va a parecer algo muy tonto.

Comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido mientras pataleaba como loca. Varias personas del otro lado de la acera los veían raro. Si la policía venía ahora, quizá lo involucrarían con ella. Oh Dios, como desearía estar de vuelta en el cómodo sillón de Bella, sujetando los apoya brazos y no a una loca y ebria pelirroja.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Vamos a hacer un trato—le dijo. Esperó a que se calmara y escuchara. —Te llevaré a casa, dejaré mi teléfono y por la mañana, perfeccionaremos tu plan.

Ella giró la cabeza.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Uh… lo pensaré. Por ahora, mejor vámonos.

Intentó arrastrarla pero se puso dura.

-¡No! ¡Promételo!

-Tanya…

-¡Promételo!

-Mira, yo…

-¡No lo quieres prometer! ¡No me voy a mover de aquí! ¡Voy a gritar como loca!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Solo muévete!

Sonrió inocentemente.

-Yo encantada.

La chica subió lentamente al automóvil y luego de colocarse en su asiento, Edward pidió su dirección.

Llegaron en veinte minutos a un vecindario bastante lujoso, su casa era una de las últimas.

-¿Lista para entrar a casa?—fue lo único decente que se le ocurrió a Edward decir para que no se escuchara como que la quisiera lejos de su auto y de su vida lo más pronto posible. Aunque eso fuera lo que realmente quisiera.

-¿Y si tu entras conmigo para, ya sabes… jugar jueguitos?

Edward esperaba que el horror que sentía no se reflejara en su cara. Es decir, si, la chica estaba más que bien, pero sus instintos de matar y lo ebria que se podía poner mataban cualquier cosa que a él se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

-¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día?—la cara de Tanya enrojeció, su ceño se frunció, su boca también y Edward se veía venir otro berrinche. —Vamos, vamos.

A Tanya no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, salió corriendo del auto a abrir la puerta de su casa. Edward aprovechó para cerrar la puerta que ella acababa de abrir y apretar el acelerador.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a la calle cuando por el retrovisor la vio brincando y gritándole. No iba a dar media vuelta pero ni de chiste.

A ver que otro día se me ocurría hacerle caso a mis instintos…

…

_Hahahaha, no sé porqué, pero me dio mucha risa crear este capítulo. Es pequeño, yo lo sé, pero… ¡Volví! Yaaaay, y ya es algo tardecito, 12:11 am aquí en México y debo ir a dormir porque hay servicio mañana, pero no quería irme sin terminarlo._

_Espero que aunque pequeño, les guste, mañana en mis ratitos libres intentaré sacar el nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias a las que se pasan por aquí y siguen esta historia y más aún a las que dejan review! Son todas muy, muy importantes para mí (:_

_Un abrazo enoooorme! _


	9. ¿Conmigo?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato con una trama completamente de mi autoría (:**

**.**

**9. ¿Conmigo? **

**.**

**N/A: Playlist del capítulo**

**-Drunk—Ed Sheeran.**

**-Kiss You—One Direction.**

**-Break Your Heart—Taio Cruz Ft. Ludacris.**

**-Never Gonna Give You Up—Rick Astley.**

**-New Perspective—Panic! At The Disco.**

**-She's Not Afraid—One Direction.**

**-Everything's Magic—Angels And Airwaves.**

**-Someday You Will Be Loved—Death Cab For Cutie.**

**-Give Me Love—Ed Sheeran.**

**-No You Girls—Franz Ferdinand.**

**-Small Bump—Ed Sheeran.**

**-You Need Me, I Don't Need You—Ed Sheeran.**

"**Tal vez la mayoría no tenga nada, pero NADA que ver con el capítulo, pero me ayudaron mucho a crear un buen ambiente para escribir esto, inspirarme. Pensé que podrían gustarles. Pueden escucharlas mientras leen, a un volumen mediano, y simplemente disfrutar como lo hice yo con estas maravillosas canciones (:".**

**.**

-Jasper, deja de hacer eso.

El aludido salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a un punto en la nada desde la ventana, se giró para mirar a su primo y a su hermana.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Haz estado como baboso toda esta mañana. No escuchas nada. ¿Qué es lo que te está ocurriendo?

Rosalie soltó una risita y cuando Edward la miró, sonrió inocentemente antes de girarse a otro lado. Edward se irritó más.

-No me pasa nada—contestó Jasper.

-Si, si pasa algo, y por lo que puedo ver, Rosalie sabe absolutamente todo. ¿Me van a contar o voy a tener que revelar sucios secretos de ambos para que hablen?

Los hermanos Hale se tensaron y luego se entrecerraron los ojos.

-¿Tienes sucios secretos para mí?—dijeron al mismo tiempo. Edward sonrió ampliamente; el trabajo estaba hecho.

-Yo no, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?—acusó la chica.

-No tengo nada que ocultar, en cambio tú, hermanita, quizá olvidaste por casualidad contarme algo.

Se miraron sospechosamente el uno al otro por varios minutos.

-Jasper está enamorado—soltó Rosalie.

Wow. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba Edward. Se puso serio al instante.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Qué quieres decir con enamorado? ¿Enamorado, _enamorado_?

-No estoy enamorado—dijo él. —No sé de quién hablas.

Rosalie sonrió de nuevo.

-Ahá, si. _No sé de quién hablas_—A Edward le causó mucha gracia su prima.

-Rose…-La voz de Jasper dejaba ver una advertencia, pero sus ojos eran más que suplicantes.

-¿Quién es?

-Es una diseñadora muy famosa.

Edward sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por todo el cuerpo. ¿Diseñadora había dicho Rosalie? Se acordó de inmediato de su bonita hermanastra, pero sería imposible. Es decir, para empezar, era Nueva York, había cientos de diseñadores viviendo ahí, Alice Cullen no podía ser la única, y segundo, ni él tenía tanta mala suerte.

-Y aquí termina la plática. Vámonos Edward, tenemos que anunciarles a los empleados que los dirigiré hasta que termines con Platt.

Jasper salió sin dignarle una mirada a su hermana, que seguía sonriendo como loca. Edward rodó los ojos y salió detrás de su primo.

En el auto, mientras estaba en un alto, giró la cabeza a Jasper.

-¿Todo bien? No te voy a acusar de nada si de verdad te gusta.

-No es nada primo—contestó Jasper en voz baja—Solo la he visto una vez y muy pocos minutos, pero fue como si…-suspiró—Nada, olvídalo. Todo normal.

Edward lo dudaba seriamente, porque su primo se veía algo afectado, iba a abrir la boca para preguntar más, pero el auto de atrás hizo sonar su bocina. El alto había terminado y era hora de avanzar. Aceleró.

Quizá era mejor mantenerse callado. Jasper no era tan abierto en sus sentimientos, al menos en los que pudiera desarrollar por otra persona que no fuera parte de su familia.

_Gracias, María _pensó Edward.

Él en realidad odiaba a esa chica, a todo ese tipo de chicas que jugaban con los sentimientos de otros por no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Jasper era una de sus tres personas favoritas en el mundo, y si él podía evitarlo, nadie lo dañaría de nuevo.

.

El anuncio de que Jasper los dirigiría fue muy breve y sencillo, varios se preguntaban el porqué del repentino cambio, pero Edward se limitó a decir que tenía algunos otros asuntos de los cuales encargarse y que no se preocuparan por nada, que Jasper estaba completamente capacitado para tomar cualquier decisión en la empresa.

-No existe otra persona en el mundo a la que yo le encargaría algo tan importante como lo es Masen. Jasper Hale es mi primo, pero más que eso, es una persona que tiene mi total confianza, así que espero que todos ustedes le sigan mostrando el respeto que le tenían cuando Vicepresidente, ¿Alguna otra duda?

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban bastante tranquilos por lo que podían ver.

-Aquí termina el mensaje.

Los encargados del video llamado a Detroit la terminaron y todos los presentes en Nueva York salieron con calma de la sala de conferencias.

-¿Ves? Todo resuelto—se dirigió Edward a Jasper.

-No sé, tú lo haces increíble Edward, no puedo estar a tu altura.

-Esas son patrañas, Jasper. Necesitas un poco más de autoestima, va a salir muy bien esto.

Jasper le dio una débil sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Si yo lo digo, es cierto. Tengo que marcharme, supongo que en Platt se estarán preguntando dónde estoy.

Edward comenzó a marcharse pero a mitad de camino se interrumpió y se dio la vuelta. Jasper estaba moviendo distraídamente unos archivos de la mesa.

-Oye, Jasper—él levantó la cara—Te quiero, pase lo que pase, siempre vas a ser mi chico favorito.

Él le mostró la primera sonrisa genuina. Ese era su primo.

-¿Incluso cuando tengas un hijo?

La sonrisa de Edward se convirtió en irónica.

-No creo tener hijos, Jasper, puedes estar seguro de que lo serás siempre.

Pero mientras Edward se daba la vuelta para marcharse, escuchó a su primo:

-Algún día le contaré esto a tus hijos Edward, y no les hará mucha gracia.

Él solo negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con su mano antes de salir.

.

Edward estacionó justo frente a la tintorería mientras bufaba. Ni Rosalie ni Jasper quisieron ir a recoger su ropa.

Ingratos.

En el mostrador había una rubia bajita, que rebotaba sin parar. Se mareó de solo verla.

-Eh… hola. Vengo a recoger un par de abrigos y pantalones.

La rubia saltarina sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hola! Claro que si galán. ¿Tu nombre?

Edward se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Edward Masen.

Ella buscó en sus registros rápidamente.

-¡Aquí estás! Iré a buscar tus cosas—le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en el interior.

Sin pensarlo, a Edward se le escapó una risita. Ella era graciosa. No era su tipo, pero era muy graciosa.

Regresó con varios paquetes, se los entregó, le pidió su firma luego de pasar la tarjeta de crédito y mientras ella terminaba todos los registros, él se fijó en un papel que estaba colgando en una bolsita.

-¿Qué es esto?

La rubia lo miró.

-¡Oh! Estaba en el bolsillo de tu pantalón. No sabíamos si te servía o no, pero de todos modos lo guardamos.

Edward lo quitó de donde estaba para examinarlo mejor; un trozo de papel sencillo, blanco… y que tenía un número telefónico impreso.

Diez números en tinta negra.

Él intentó recordar si alguien la había dado su teléfono últimamente, pero nadie le venía a la mente.

-Gracias—le dijo distraídamente a la rubia al salir con todas sus cosas.

Puso la ropa en los asientos traseros y se sentó al volante, aún mirando el número.

Podría marcar para averiguar.

Lo hizo, sacó su iPhone y comenzó a poner los números. Esperó el tono y contestaron al segundo timbrazo.

-¿Hola?—dijeron. Era voz de chica. ¿Bella? No, no podía ser.

-Eh… hola.

-¿Quién es? Estoy muy ocupada. Mi perro quiere dar un paseo.

Si, Bella quedaba totalmente descartada. Ella no tenía un toque de arrogancia extrema en su voz.

-Yo… solo quería saber a dónde marqué—improvisó.

Gruñeron del otro lado.

-Escucha niñato, Tanya Denali no tiene tiempo para tus tonterías, así que di lo que tengas que decir y dilo ya.

¿Tanya Denali? ¿Cómo demonios consiguió el número de alguien llamado…?

Cielo santo… ¡Era la loca del aliento de Gin!

-¿Eres abogado de Alice Brandon? ¡Ya te dije que voy a llevar esto a los tribunales y no voy a descansar hasta ver a tu enana jefa en la calle!

-No, Dios no. No soy abogado de Alice. Soy… eh…-¿por qué no había colgado cuando tuvo oportunidad y ella estuvo parloteando? Suspiró, no había vuelta atrás. Su única esperanza era que no lo recordara. —No sé si recuerdas estar gritándole al edificio de Alice Brandon. Soy quien te llevó a casa y eso…

Se hizo el silencio por un par de segundos.

_Por favor que no se acuerde, por favor que no se acuerde, que no se acuerde…_

-¡Claro! Hola, esperaba que encontraras mi número—su voz había cambiado por completo. Ahora era baja, intentando sonar sexy pero luciendo absolutamente ridícula para él.

-Si… fue casualidad. Me lo dieron en la tintorería y… bueno, quería saber de quién era.

Tanya se rió, un sonido ensayado.

-Oh querido, eso quiere decir que estamos destinados. Eres mi héroe.

A Edward algo le dijo que era hora de meter la reversa.

-Me tengo que ir, un gusto hablar contigo Tanya—_la verdad no._

-¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre. No es justo que tú si tengas información de mí y yo no de ti, aunque bueno, es fácil conseguir mi información siendo yo una gran y reconocida modelo.

_Reversa, reversa, REVERSA AHORA._

-Edward Masen. ¡Adiós!—lo dijo todo a una velocidad increíble, esperando que ella no entendiera nada y colgó.

Recargó la cabeza en el volante y se rió bajito. En serio esperaba no tener que volver a escuchar de esa pelirroja loca y enemiga a morir de su hermanastra.

.

Edward estaba raro.

Eso era todo lo que Bella podía decir. Desde que ella había llegado a las dos, él se había tomado la molestia de salir de su oficina para saludarla alegremente a ella, preguntarle por su día, su familia y la escuela.

Bella contestó con educación, pero aún así sintió la necesidad de levantar sus defensas, solo por si acaso.

Después de eso, se la había pasado sonriendo todo el día, llamado alegremente a empleados para traducir notas y para que lo conocieran.

Eso era raro.

Eran 7:50 y ella seguía ahí, analizando documentos. No podía dejar de revisarlos. Todo estaba mal. Las cifras dadas eran una cosa, pero revisando otros que pidió a finanzas, podía ver que los gastos eran mayores, y por mucho. ¿Dónde estaba todo ese dinero? ¿En qué se gastó? ¿Y por qué no había registros de él? Parecía haber desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Una idea cruzó por su mente y la desechó de inmediato por fantasiosa. Nadie podía robar en Platt, todos eran de absoluta confianza de Carlisle. ¿O no? ¿Podían haberlos engañado?

-¿Bella?—la tranquila voz de Edward la sobresaltó. ¿Por qué seguía aquí?

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo ya te hacía en un restaurante caro, cenando con una modelo sin cerebro.

Él solo sonrió ante su intento de molestarlo.

-No, esta noche la modelo hueca me canceló. ¿Y tú? Recuerdo que salías a las siete. ¿Qué te retiene?

Señaló a todos los archivos dispersos en su escritorio y al computador.

-El trabajo. Hay muchas cosas que no cuadran.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?—él se acercó a mirar los documentos

-Estas cifras—leyó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Vaya, tal vez no sea un genio, pero creo que de miles a millones hay un tramo bastante grande.

Bella asintió aún mirando los archivos.

-Te diré qué—dijo él—Ambos tenemos hambre, yo lo sé. Ordenaré algo de comida china y trabajaremos juntos en esto.

-No te preocupes—se apresuró a añadir ante su determinación—Puedo ver sola todo esto, y en caso de que tú no te quieras ir a casa aún, estoy segura de que Carlisle te dejó mucho trabajo.

Su risa resonó por todo el lugar.

-¿Bromeas? ¡No tengo nada que hacer! Parece que mi querido padre solo venía a la oficina a jugar o algo que no entiendo. Puedo ayudarte Bella, además, esta también es mi empresa ahora, no puedo dejar que alguien me robe, ¿o sí?—ella analizó su respuesta por unos instantes, dudosa. —No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta Bella—advirtió él.

Por la expresión de su cara, iba muy en serio. Nada podía hacer.

-De acuerdo. De todos modos es mi noche libre en la cafetería.

La sonrisa de Edward se expandió.

-Genial. Deja que llame.

Sin darse cuenta, se le escapó una sonrisa. Edward Masen era todo un acertijo.

Treinta minutos después, ambos estaban en la oficina de Carlisle—ahora de Edward—sentados en el sofá más amplio, con un montón de papeles, una laptop y cajas de comida china.

-Lo que puedo decirte después de ver todo esto, es que falta una cantidad enorme de dinero.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-En serio Edward, eres un genio—se burló ella.

El ambiente era ligero, casi como si ellos fueran amigos.

-Bueno, es que no hay nada más obvio que eso. Mira—tomó varias hojas para mostrárselas—Si lo analizas con cuidado, cada mes desaparece más de las cuentas. Empezó con miles, y el mes pasado fueron seis millones. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de eso?

-No está entre mis responsabilidades directas revisar todo esto. Se supone que hay gente que lleva el control. —dijo ella, pero se sintió tonta. Esa no era una excusa suficiente.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?

-Bueno, están Benjamín, Maggie… Y por supuesto, los más importantes, Harry Clearwater y Billy Black. No creo que los conozcas.

-Obviamente no. ¿Son nuevos aquí?

Bella frunció el ceño.

-No. De hecho creo que son de los más antiguos, quiero decir, Harry y Billy. Eran muy buenos amigos de Carlisle, se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, no podría decirte cuanto. Oh, no sé si recuerdas a Jacob, el chico grande y de piel morena de la cafetería de la otra noche en que nos reunimos…

_¡Oh! ¡El encantador panecito quemado que quería llevarse a Isabella y que al final lo logró!,_ gruñó Edward con ironía para sí mismo.

-Lo hago—mencionó sin embargo.

-Jacob es hijo de Billy. Es todo esto muy raro, en realidad, creo que las familias están como mezcladas o algo. No en un aspecto amoroso, bueno, si amoroso, porque todos nos queremos, pero no querer de querer, si no querer de amigos y es que cuando conoces a alguien por tanto tiempo… no tanto tiempo en realidad, yo solo decía que…

-Bella, alto, tranquila. Te vas a quedar sin oxígeno y te me vas a desmayar aquí en cuanto no te detengas—bromeó Edward.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hablas mucho por qué estás nerviosa?

Bella se puso un poco roja.

-Si, más o menos es lo que me pasa.

-¿Y por qué estás nerviosa?

-Uh…

Que estupidez. Bella no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, pero de pronto había pensado que quizá Edward imaginara que Jacob y ella, al tener varios amigos en común, tendrían que estar juntos o algo. Como había dicho antes, estupidez total. ¿A Edward qué le importaba?

-En fin—cambió de tema él con una sonrisa amplia, casi como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. —Supongo que hay que hacer una investigación a fondo. ¿La podemos hacer nosotros dos o hay alguien a quien le puedas dar la confianza para hacerlo?

Confianza. Era algo que esta mañana, Bella no creería que él y ella tendrían.

-Creo que la discreción va a ser fundamental. No me gustaría que se empezara a correr el rumor de todo esto y que de repente toda la compañía piense que robarle a Platt es la cosa más sencilla del mundo, apartando el punto de que sin duda alguna las otras empresas se enterarían y todo nuestro prestigio se iría a la basura.

Edward asintió.

-Es un buen punto. ¿Te parece bien si mañana comenzamos a trabajar juntos en esto?

Bella miró por un instante a ese espécimen masculino suficientemente bien proporcionado con todas las cualidades necesarias. Hace un par de días hubiera jurado que Edward Masen solo quería apropiarse de Platt Companies para mandarla directo a la banca rota y luego volver glorioso a su propia empresa, ¿y ahora se ofrecía sin chistar para solucionar un gran problema que ellos tenían? Los segundos pasaron. Bella cedió con un suspiro interno, si todo eso hubiera sido un sueño, la cabeza ya le hubiera explotado dejando un montón de confeti a su paso o algo así.

Nunca se vayan a la cama cenando pesado, por cierto. Provoca algunos sueños raros.

-Bien, si. Mañana iniciamos.

Como si eso fuera una señal, los dos se pusieron de pie. Bella bostezo. Estaba tan cansada… Edward miró ese gesto en ella y por algún motivo le pareció adorable. Su nariz se movía graciosamente.

Cogieron las cajas vacías, las aplanaron y tiraron en el cubo de la basura.

Edward entró a su oficina por su abrigo y Bella hizo lo propio con el suyo y su bolso. Caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor.

Ella presionó el botón con la flecha hacia abajo, sin embargo, esta no se iluminó. Lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. Presionó el de la flecha hacia arriba. Tampoco nada.

-Qué raro…-susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Edward. Él había estado ocupado jugando con un botón de su abrigo.

-Ninguno de los botones se ilumina, y tampoco se escucha como si el elevador se estuviera moviendo.

Edward hizo su propio intento con los botones, obteniendo el mismo resultado que ella.

-Siempre está la confiable escalera de todos modos, ¿no?

Él comenzó a caminar a la puerta donde se encontraba la escalera—casi nunca utilizada—pero ella se quedó quieta mirándose los pies.

¿Bajar tantos pisos con esas armas mortales? Gimió bajito y luego siguió a Edward.

Edward estiró la mano para jalar la palanca, pero la puerta se resistió.

-¿Bella? Algo anda mal con la puerta también.

-¿Qué? Oh, no… ¿Tú la cerraste?

-Para nada, ya estaba así. ¿Por qué?

-Todos saben que esta puerta no debe cerrarse. Siempre tenemos problemas con ella, porque se atora todo el tiempo. Queremos cambiarla, pero nos dijeron que cambiar esta significa cambiar la de todos los pisos. Buscamos un buen modelo aún, mientras tanto, la dejamos abierta siempre.

-De acuerdo… ¿y qué hacen cuando se atora?

-Siempre sirve el ascensor, o hay alguien que escucha y abre del otro lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lleve sin funcionar el elevador?—preguntó él.

-Quizá luego de que el repartidor viniera.

-Si…tal vez… ¿Pero, cómo explicas la puerta?

-Oh. Por lo general los guardias de abajo les instruyen subir por las escaleras—se sonrojó—No es que esté de acuerdo a eso, pienso que podrían tomar el elevador sin problemas, pero es lo que hacen. Lo más probable es que él entrara y saliera por ahí.

-Ustedes sí que son una empresa rara.

-Gracias—contestó ella.

Edward la miró por un instante, y ella no sabía en qué exactamente estaba pensando: en un remedio para la situación, en lo locos que estaban en Platt o si deseaba que la cabeza le explotara.

Debía parar con las explosiones. Seriamente.

-De acueeeerdo, tú eres la experta. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿La experta, yo? Debes estar soñando, jamás me había quedado aquí atorada.

De nuevo esa mirada. ¡Desearía que dejara de mirarla así! Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, sus rodillas parecían de gelatina y no podía juntar dos ideas coherentes…

-¿Qué hacemos, Isabella Swan?—susurró él.

-¿Esperar?—su respuesta fue apenas del mismo tono que la pregunta de él.

Él sonrió, y ella enrojeció. Dios, debía verse como una idiota total.

Se separó lo más posible y puso un aspecto profesional.

-Esperar—su voz sonó mucho más firme, notó con alivio. La sonrisa de Edward no decaía.

-Bien. Pero no me gusta esperar parado, me voy a poner cómodo hasta que algo bueno ocurra.

Con el paso más grácil, confiado y tranquilo que ella había visto jamás, Edward pasó de regreso a la parte de su escritorio, y como si no tuviera pena alguna—lo que probablemente era cierto—se dejó caer en su adorado sillón, subió los pies al escritorio y remató todo mirándola, con su brillante sonrisa y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Bella? ¿Te la pasarás ahí, parada? Tus zapatos no lucen muy cómodos.

Un vistazo de nuevo a sus pies. Los movió incómodamente. La estaban matando.

-Vamos—siguió él—Puedes quitártelos. No soporto que una damisela sea presa de su propio calzado.

Un tono rosa de ira subió por su cuello. Ha, ha. Graciosísimo.

Bajó con calma de sus tacones, y luego se agachó para tomarlos. Los zapatos eran regalo de Alice, seguro de una marca carísima que no se había molestado en revisar, pero eran lindos, por eso los había aceptado.

Miró a Edward de nuevo. La sonrisa se había esfumado, y en su lugar, apareció una expresión seria y apreciativa, que recorría una y otra vez su cuerpo entero.

El sonrojo cambió de sentimiento, fue pena total. ¿Tan mal estaba? ¿Había algo fuera de su lugar?

Una rápida checada a su sencillo vestido verde le dijo que todo estaba si no igual, muy parecido al reflejo que había visto por la mañana en el espejo.

Entonces, ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

Pensó que Edward, siendo el atractivo hombre de negocios que era, seguro estaba acostumbrada a las modelos delgadísimas y sin una sola imperfección en su cuerpo, y comparándolas, a ella podía encontrarle un millón.

Bienvenida de nuevo, señora ira.

-Deja de mirarme—gruñó ella, caminando con toda su autoconfianza al sillón de espera.

-Me es algo imposible—Bella lo miró, parecía avergonzado de haber dicho eso.

-Pues inténtalo.

Edward se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirarla. Se alivió casi al instante. ¿Quién se creía que era para criticar la forma en que se veía? ¿Los chicos de Fashion Police?

Del otro lado de la sala, en el cómodo sillón, Edward intentaba tomar el control de nuevo. Por algunos segundos, se había quedado completamente sin palabras, y todo gracias a Isabella.

¿Cómo es que nunca había notado lo… eh… bien proporcionada que estaba? Es decir, cada curva de su cuerpo era precisa, exacta y atractivamente femenina. En el momento en que ella se agachó para recoger sus tacones, estuvo perdido.

Bella parecía bastante ofendida por tener su mirada sobre ella. Raro. Por lo general, a las chicas les gustaba que una persona del sexo opuesto apreciara su cuerpo, ¿O no?

Miró a la chica en cuestión de nuevo. Ella estaba tranquila, el color rojo fuera de su cara, y mirando hacia la ciudad por la ventana.

Tal vez… bueno, tal vez ella creía que le estaba criticando, que buscaba todos sus defectos y que él creía que era fea.

Oh amigo, si ella creía eso, estaba, tan, pero tan equivocada…

-¿Edward?—dijo ella de repente.

Él la miró. No lo veía a él, pero sin duda había hablado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo es Detroit?

¿Uh? Definitivamente no esperaba que le preguntara sobre casa.

-¿Cómo es?—repitió como baboso.

Ella giró la cabeza, y asintió.

-Bien—comenzó él. —Es… lindo—Beeep, prueba otra vez. —Es decir, me gusta, es una ciudad amplia y… La verdad es que no me importa mucho la ciudad, mientras pueda estar con la gente que amo y hacer lo que me gusta.

Se le quedó viendo un largo rato, intrigada. Se puso nervioso.

-¿Bella?—dije.

Sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando. Es genial que te sientas así. En serio, es muy… original.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque creo que me gustaría irme a otro lugar, lejos de todo esto.

Edward estaba confundido.

-Creí que Platt era tu vida…

-Si, lo es, es decir, me encanta, y adoraba trabajar con Carlisle y que me apoyara y el trabajo es genial y eso… pero creo que estaría bien conocer algo más, algo fuera de esto. No creo haber estado fuera alguna vez, ¿sabes?

Su sonrisa no era la más feliz del mundo, y Edward sintió algo de empatía. Sería genial ir con ella alguna vez a Detroit.

_Espera… ¿qué? _Susurró su cabeza, pero no hizo mucho caso, y sus piernas se movieron hasta llegar al asiento vacío en el sillón junto a Bella.

-No estaría mal. ¿Por qué no lo haz intentado?

Su risa no tuvo nada de alegre.

-¿Con tantas responsabilidades? Hubiera sido una locura.

Se quedaron en silencio, Bella miraba la ventana de nuevo, y a Edward le costó un par de segundos tener una idea loca.

-¿Quisieras ir a Detroit conmigo… alguna vez?

Bella giró la cabeza tan rápido que él creyó que se haría daño. Parecía perpleja.

Oh, maldición.

Abrió la boca, listo para decirle algo como: "¡Era una broma Isabella! ¿En serio creíste que te llevaría conmigo?" o lo que fuera, sin importar lo hiriente. Todo con tal de no terminar luciendo como un imbécil.

Pero ella le ganó.

-Sería… estupendo Edward. Gracias.

_Ella dijo… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?_

Fue un momento lleno de confusión para ambos. Él no podía creer que ella hubiera contestado eso, y ella… bueno, parecía como si tampoco pudiera creer lo que había salido por su boca.

-No hay… porqué.

Se sonrieron, en mutuo acuerdo.

Fue entonces cuando Edward fijó sus ojos en sus labios. Eran… ¿apetecibles era una mala palabra en ese momento? Rosados y atrayentes. Su sonrisa se borró.

Ella, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de en dónde estaba fija la mirada de Edward, hizo lo propio mirando los labios masculinos. Por igual, su sonrisa desvanecida.

¿Era su imaginación o ambos se estaban acercando? Lo cierto es que veía sus ojos más cerca… más cerca… mucho más cerca…

-¡Las cámaras de seguridad!—gritó ella, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia algún sitio detrás de él.

Edward se fue de boca al sillón. Su cara sintió la vestidura y gimió ahí. ¿En serio había ocurrido todo lo anterior?

Recuperando su dignidad, la siguió; estaba hablándole a una cámara.

-…y si pudieran venir por nosotros, sería genial, en serio.

-¿Cómo es que no nos vieron antes?—preguntó Edward.

-Porque hoy le tocó la guardia nocturna a Adam. Es un poco mayor, y hay veces que se queda dormido.

-¿En serio? ¿Y sigue trabajando?

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es un señor muy agradable, nunca ha dejado que pase nada.

Oh, vaya. Así que tenían a una buena samaritana en la empresa. Le sonrió. Era obvio que Bella siempre se guiaba por el corazón.

-No digo que no lo sea. No lo conozco.

-Pues lo es. Recuerdo…-una sonrisa metida en los recuerdos—Recuerdo cuando era una niña, y venía por aquí. Siempre tenía dulces para mí. Le adoraba por ello.

Oh, Dios. Ella lucía tan bonita cuando sonreía así. Su cerebro se atontó por varios segundos.

-¿Hola? ¿Señorita Swan?

Ambos giraron a las puertas del elevador. Un joven estaba parado ahí.

-¡Will! Eso fue rápido—dijo Isabella, corriendo hacia él.

El chico sonrió y Edward sintió ganas de golpearlo por algún motivo, razón o circunstancia.

-Adam me mandó. Amenazó con hacerme algo no apto para los oídos de cierta señorita… Oh, buenas noches.

Edward había aparecido, colocándose detrás de Isabella.

-Buenas noches… Will.

El tono cortante logró un sonrojo y Bella le frunció el ceño.

-Si… bueno… ¿Están listos para bajar? El elevador está perfecto ahora mismo. Mañana trataremos con la puerta.

-Genial—respondió ella, volviendo a su amplia sonrisa. —Tomaré mis cosas y nos marcharemos.

No tardó más de diez segundos, y todos juntos, con zapatos, como buenos amigos y conocidos que no eran, bajaron hasta la recepción.

-Hasta mañana Adam, Will—se despidió Bella.

-Que tengan buena noche, señorita Swan, señor Cullen.

-Es Masen, Will—corrigió ella con amabilidad.

Otro sonrojo del chico.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, señor Masen.

Edward solo se sentía de humor para asentirle rígidamente, luego se dirigió a la salida que daba al estacionamiento subterráneo. ¿Por qué no se había seguido en el elevador?

Un momento. Le faltaba algo. El sonido de tacones.

Se giró. No había nadie detrás de él. ¿E Isabella?

Regresó a la recepción, ella no estaba ahí.

¿Se había marchado sola?

Awh, demonios. A él no debería importarle tanto, se dijo, regresando a la puerta del estacionamiento. Sin embargo, la conciencia lo llamaba a buscar por ella.

Llegó rápido al Mercedes y se puso en marcha.

Apenas llegó a la primera esquina, vio a la chica que pesaba en su cabeza. Estaba en la parada de autobuses, apretando los brazos en torno a su cuerpo y asomándose, buscando, obviamente, el transporte público.

Antes de que lo pudiera analizar, estaba a su lado, bajando la ventanilla del lado del pasajero.

-Vamos a casa, Isabella.

-¿A casa?—preguntó ella.

Idiota. Las orejas se le empezaron a poner rojas.

-Quise decir, a tu casa. No a… ambos… yo…-agitó la cabeza para aclararse. —No creo que sea agradable estar aquí a esta hora. Vamos, te llevo.

Ella lo meditó un segundo, y vio la negativa en su cara, pero después, se dio cuenta de un grupo de hombres, acercándose.

-Bien—rezongó.

Entró en el cálido Mercedes, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, susurró unas cuantas indicaciones y se relajó en el asiento.

Edward tenía algo de Ed Sheeran sonando. Small Bump.

-Adoro esa canción. Es tan… bonita—dijo ella.

Él la miró. ¿Le gustaba Ed Sheeran? ¿En serio?

Había algo en su cara, como si "bonita" no fuera la palabra que ella quería escoger precisamente.

-Lo es. Todo plus* es increíble. Tal vez sueñe algo… gay. Es lo que mi primo siempre me dice, aunque yo nunca critico su Country.

Ella se rió bajito, y luego se puso a cantar.

En todo el camino, se hizo un ambiente ligero. A Edward le parecía inmensamente agradable, y estaba más tranquilo que nunca.

Pero todo llega a su fin, y pronto llegaron a su casa.

Mientras You Need Me, I Don't Need You sonaba, él apagó el motor y se quedaron quietos.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que entre. Mi madre estará inquieta.

Ambos miraron una cortina superior moverse un poco y luego regresar a su lugar.

-Está bien. Te veré mañana, Bella. Descansa.

-Tú también, gracias.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a abrir la puerta cuando algo le hizo quedarse quieta por un instante, luego le miró.

-¿Edward? Sobre el viaje a Detroit…

Uh-oh. Aquí venía. El rechazo total. Bieeeeen.

-Creo… creo que es genial. —Continuó ella—Espero que sea pronto.

De la nada, una sonrisa resplandeciente se instaló en el rostro femenino, dejando el atontamiento número dos de la noche para él.

-Claro—alcanzó a susurrar.

-Hasta mañana, Edward Masen.

Salió del auto y caminó lentamente. A Edward se le comenzó a formar una sonrisa cuando…

-¡Bella!—gritó el pan quemado con músculos formados a base de esteroides.

Corrió hacia ella y la levantó en un gran abrazo. Como esos de las estúpidas películas para chicas.

La sonrisa fue cayendo, y cayendo, y cayendo, y cayendo…

…

_Turutututututururururutuuuuu uuuuu! (?)La verdad no se qué fue lo anterior, pero bueno, ya lo puse y la tecla de borrar está taaaaan leeeejos… Soy una floja (:_

_Hello gorgeous! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, yo por aquí, algunos problemillas, pero bueno, las nubes son temporales._

_Díganme que les pareció mi Playlist del principio! Casi no se nota que amo a otro Edward aparte del Cullen, ¿verdad? (Sí, me refiero a ti Edward Sheeran! :333)_

_Y metiéndome algo más en el capítulo, también, ¿Qué les pareció? Me dio mucha risa escribir lo de Tanya, y no se crean, en el futuro, esa loca generará unos cuantos malentendidos… no tanto así, problemas, está mejor dicho. Espérense el drama :OOO_

_Ahorita tengo algo de tiempo, mis finales de mañana son de Inglés y Filosofía (Pfffff!) entonces empezaré a escribir algo del próximo para que no se me vayan las ideas._

_¡La familia de SL cada día crece más! Millones de gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, ¡por todo! Y si no les contesté un review, siéntanse en la libertad de reclamarme, es que a veces como que se me va la onda, pero ahora si prometo contestar._

_Les mando un abrazo enorme! No olviden dejarme su review, o recomendar la historia o ser felices (: xx. _


End file.
